Cazadora de Daemons
by Wolfmika
Summary: Existe un hecho que todos ignoran durante la creación de Eldarya... una batalla efectuada durante la creación... la casería de los daemos y la perdida de un hermoso amor. Los siglos pasan pero él la sigue esperando cociente de que algún día Erika regresara a su lado... pero... ¿Qué pasa cuando su amor ya no le corresponde?
1. Algún día

_**Cap. 1 Algún día**_

El cielo estaba teñido de negro a pesar de la oscuridad se podían ver las espesas nubes cuándo el cielo gruñía mostrando rayos señal de que pronto habría gran tormenta que marcaría el fin de aquella sangrienta batalla, con la cual pondrían fin a todos aquellos marcados como traidores.

Un nuevo estruendo retumbo en los cielos mostrando dos pares de ojos que se retaban intensamente con la mirada, con las respiraciones agitadas, las manos, rostros cuerpos manchados de sangre... en esos momentos no importaban los recuerdos de aquellos días felices, de aquellos días donde ambos reían podían vivir sin que nada les preocupase o importarles más que el hecho de querer una vida tranquila llena de felicidad. A pesar de saber que sus naturalezas eran diferentes a pesar de saber de qué ahora con aquella traición sus vidas fueron condenadas, sus sentimientos traicionados y sus corazones destruidos; en esos momentos ellos no era más que soldados con órdenes directas ejecutar a todos los traidores del nuevo mundo que marcaría una nueva era de paz y armonía para los faerys… pero ellos también tenía la misión de acabar con todos aquellos que se oponían a sus ideales poco a poco cada uno de sus amigos y compañeros caían en batalla cada bando aunque no lo pareciera tenían el mismo objetivo eliminar a todo aquel que se opusiera en los planes.

Un nuevo estruendo se escuchó y ese fue el justo instante donde sus armas chocaron haciendo resonar el filo de sus espadas. Ambos no decían nada sus miradas lo decían todo a pesar de que en sus rostros estaba plasmada la expresión de odio y determinación por acabar con su adversario… él sabía que ella tenía una mirada que dejaba ver su alma, sus sentimientos, la pureza encarnada en una mujer que ahora se encontraba cubierta de sangre. Por desgracia no todo sería felicidad como así lo tenían previsto.

Sus espadas se deslizaron una de la otra sacando chispas de un ágil salto ambos se separaron apenas un metro de distancia sin dejar de mirarse sin dejar de apuntarse amenazadoramente… en esos instantes donde pudo ver sus ojos, pudo entender su dolor, mismo dolor que él compartía. Ella no quería dañarlo, él no quería lastimarla… pero entonces ¿Por qué no simplemente paraban? La respuesta era más que simple: porque ambos son fieles a su deber, son jodidamente orgullosos y aquello ya era parte de algo personal también.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer y fue en ese momento donde ambos saltaron nuevamente a la pelea poniendo fin a su batalla.

El final de aquella batalla había llegado al igual que su vida…el cielo antes negro y tormentoso se ilumino de azul un azul ópalo que trasmitía serenidad y paz las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo sobre ellos… gruesas gotas resbalaron por sus mejillas sintiendo como salían calientes de sus ojos y resbalaban dejando un rastro frio… el arma de su oponente quedo en el suelo y solo podía contemplar la hoja de su espada bañada en sangre.

-¿Por qué? – le cuestiono, las manos de su oponente estaban sobre sus brazos apenas sacando un poco de fuerza para poder sostenerse en pie.

-No… no lo sé…- le respondo levantando la mirada de sus rosados labios escurrió un hilo de sangre mientras sonreía con tristeza y sus ojos puros le mostraban el dolor y la alegría de que siguiera con vida.

Le separo de su cuerpo para retirar la espada que le había atravesado por completo el torso al hacer eso la mancha carmín se extendió, sus piernas se doblaron ya no soportando su peso, rápidamente él le tomo cayendo juntos al suelo manchándose las ropas de sangre... su sangre.

-Eri…

-Está bien… sabíamos que esto pasaría… yo…

-No, no hables por favor yo no quería que esto… - las lágrimas descendieron más rápido por sus mejillas, un par de gotas saladas cayeron sobre su rostro siendo arrastradas no solo por la lluvia que los empapaba sino también por sus propias lágrimas. Un débil rose en su mejilla le hizo mirarle otra vez ella sonreía y él le respondió igual intentando disfrazar el dolor que existía en su interior. Escucho los gritos de sus oponentes intentando causar temor ante las exclamaciones de victoria, tomo aquel frágil cuerpo que se desangraba en sus brazos.

-Lamento que… tal vez…tenían razón lo nuestro jamás debió…

-Ya para no hables… - repitió.- por favor.

-… si algún día yo… si nosotros renaciéramos otra vez, me gustaría conocerte.

Él le miraba sonriente, sonrisa que poco a poco se esfumaba de sus labios.

-Erika… Erika no…¡No cierres tus ojos no!- imploro cayendo de rodillas junto con ella- por favor no… Erika no…- sus labios ya habían perdido color apenas logro moverlos sin emitir sonido alguno.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par… ella había dejado de respirar… un grito desgarrador se escuchó mientras él sostenía su inerte cuerpo la lluvia los cubrió a ambos siendo testigo del dolor y llanto. Se reincorporo nuevamente con aquel cuerpo comenzando a caminar sin rumbo fijo… el cielo poco a poco se despejaba al igual que la lluvia terminaba de caer sobre ellos limando un poco la sangre. La había perdido, había perdido lo más valioso que tenía en esa vida inmortal.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a internarse en el bosque teniendo como único compañero al silencio… llego al claro del bosque un lugar parecido a él donde se vieron por primera vez… una pequeña que huía de una turba furiosa con la clara intención de querer lastimarle y el un niño que solo paseaba por el bosque cuando no quería enterarse de los planes de su gente. Un circulo luminoso se formó bajo sus pies, lo único que él deseaba era regresar a aquel lugar era muy significativo y si ella debía tener un lugar de descanso seria ahí… para cuando la luz se dispersó ya estaba en el mundo humano, seguramente aun había criaturas moviéndose a los portales para salvarse de los humanos, sabía que los pocos sobrevivientes escaparían al ver que ya tenían esa batalla perdida y poco le importaba, realmente la vida ya no tenía sentido pues ella ya no estaba.

Camino por el bosque de aquel mundo sin pensar sin mirar el cuerpo que sostenía entre sus brazos.

-Ayuda…

Una débil suplica le hizo detenerse, levanto la mirada frente a él se encontraba lo que parecía ser un derrumbe causado por una tormenta… pudo ver entre las rocas lo que era un brazo humano con sangre y el cuerpo de una mujer debajo de una roca, trozos de madera de lo que seguramente fue una carreta ahora destruida y lejos de todo eso una niña mal herida que apenas se movía… que irónico el acababa de perder al amor de su vida bajo la lluvia y esa niña si es que sobrevivía ya había perdido a su familia en el accidente.

-Ayuda…- repitió la niña estirando la mano en su dirección. El la miro.. su rostro ensangrentado, el charco de sangre bajo su cuerpo… no sobreviviría.

Sus facciones faciales cambiaron lentamente esa niña seguía con vida solo por poco tiempo, Erika ya había muerto pero su alma seguía atrapada en su cuerpo a menos de que este fuese cremado o estuviera dentro de una tumba…algo había pasado por su mente. Con cuidado dejo el cuerpo de su amada en el suelo para después tomar el de la niña que pedio su ayuda lo que aria no tendría perdón y él lo sabía perfectamente seria maldecido por… usar magia antigua eso significaba hacer un gran sacrificio.

Tomo un poco de la sangre que brotaba de la cabeza de la pequeña para hacer una marca en la frente del cuerpo inerte de Erika, después tomo un poco de la fría sangre de Erika para hacer la misma marca en el cuerpo de la niña

No lo negaría… la quería, la quería de regreso y solo transfiriendo su alma al otro cuerpo lograría

"amla euq ah odirfus al nóicarapes es ut opreuc … aserger a etse odnum odnamot onu oveun aserger a im et ol orolpmi"

Mientras el recitaba el hechizo antiguo las marcas en ambos cuerpos comenzaron a brillar… los ojos de la niña humana se abrieron el color negro de sus ojos poco a poco fue desapareciendo hasta dejar sus cuencas completamente blancas… segundos más tarde sus pupilas tomaron color, el negro había desaparecido y en su lugar un hermoso color lavanda apareció. Tan puros, tan inocentes… las heridas en el cuerpo de la niña comenzaron a cerrarse, su respiración apenas se regulaba y sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.

-Descansa.- le dijo de modo dulce…- pronto nos veremos otra vez Eri… algún día regresaras a mí y viviremos lo que no logramos vivir en esta vida.

Sus palabras eran confusas para ella… pero ella más bien parecía ver un ángel que le rescato de la muerte. Antes de que todo se tornara oscuro el ángel que salvo su vida dijo algo que ella no logro escuchar…

Para cuando abrió sus ojos la lluvia había terminado su cuerpo temblaba el cielo se mostraba de n azul grisáceo, se levantó como pudo mirando a su alrededor ahí no había nadie

La imagen borrosa de un ángel inundaba su mente, al mirar el deslave de piedras y los restos de su familia no supo explicarse por qué no comenzó a llorar esa perdida, era su familia… pero… no la sentía como tal

-Hasta que nos volvamos a ver…

Notas finales:

A que ya me extrañaban xD -corre antes de que la maten- bueno tenia si o si que sacarme esta historia que ya tenia mucho tiempo atormentándome y pues aquí esta y para no perder costumbre con las historias dramaticas… la primera muerte en este fic xD

Espero les guste

Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido

Hasta el próximo capitulo n.n


	2. Sueños¿Lo son?

Responsabilidades... es una palabra que desde muy pequeña siempre ha tenido en claro pero que al mismo tiempo le da miedo tener que sobrellevar por cuenta propia, pero eh ahí debía hacer frente a sus miedos hacer frente a lo que la vida le tenía preparado de ahora en adelante... mil y un suspiros abandonaron sus labios desde que despertó aquella mañana

Dio un par de pasos escuchando el rechinar de la madera bajo sus botas para dejar una caja sobre la cama, todo parecía estar ya en orden... a pesar de que todo estuviera empacado al menos ya todo estaba fuera del auto. Se dio la media vuelta para ver a sus padres, su madre le sonreía con cierta tristeza y su padre firme como siempre.

-Mamá, Papá... gracias por venir y... creo que nos veremos en vacaciones.

-Mi bebé no puedo creer que te aceptaran en la universidad... ¡la misma donde se graduó tu padre!

-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti hija mía, este es el último paso para poder estar dentro del negocio familiar.

Ella se giró para tomar la fotografía de su abuela, la mujer que siempre había estado ahí para ella, para escucharla y alentarle a seguir a delante que dejara de tener miedo al mundo cuando le tocase enfrentarlo y también para recordar aquella historia que ya era tradición en su familia y sobre todo su favorita. Al girarse de regreso a sus padres el ambiente había cambiado por completo, ya no era la habitación en la casa de estudiantes, parecía ser una escena sacada de alguna película que mostraba el apocalipsis... el cielo negro, espesas nubes que se iluminaban con el gruñir de la próxima tormenta... todo a su alrededor era lo mismo no sabía dónde estaba y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, estaba a asustada.

Sus manos temblaron terriblemente hasta el punto de hacerla soltar el retrato, claramente pudo escuchar algo caer y... en el momento que bajo su mirada... sangre, había sangre bajo de ella, sangre en sus manos, levanto la mirada... cuerpos... antes no había ningún cuerpo tirado... todo a su alrededor giraba brutalmente, era como si esa espantosa escena fuera todo provocado por ella.

-Basta...-murmuro asustada.- ya basta...

En el momento que todo pareció dejar de moverse, sintió un escalofrió en su espalda, su cuerpo se movió solo, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza una voz en su cabeza pedía a gritos no se girara pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a su órdenes y cuando lo hizo un par de ojos negros con pupilas brillaron acompañados el nuevo estruendo del cielo.

-¡NO!

Grito, su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor, su garganta seca escocia por su agitado respirar intentando jalar aire por la boca, un nuevo estruendo hizo vibrar los cristales de su ventana, al girarse a verla pudo ver que los cristales estaban llenos de agua. Se dejo caer sobre la cama, una pesadilla causada por una tormenta, se levantó a duras penas estremeciéndose ligeramente cuando sus pies tocaron el frio suelo. Llego hasta la ventana donde solo corrió las cortinas dejando que las piedras que iluminaban su habitación brillaran con más intensidad. Quedo nuevamente sentada sobre la cama ese sueño, a pesar de ser una pesadilla lo sentía tan real... demasiado real.

Unos leves golpes em la puerta le hicieron regresar por completo al mundo real, humedeció sus labios secos para rodear la cama e ir a atender la puerta...

-¿Si?

-Ro...¿Estas bien?

La voz de Nevra se escuchó al otro lado... ella mordió sus labios mientras en su cara se figura una expresión de angustia, tardo apenas unos segundos para abrir la puerta y mirarle un poco cansada por haber recién despertado.

-Estoy bien... tu ¿Qué haces aquí? Perdón... quiero decir...

-Tranquila... te escuche gritar.- dijo abriendo más la puerta lentamente, ella apenas se hizo a un lado para dejarle entrar y cerrar la puerta.- es la quinta noche que ocurre.

-Lamento si mis gritos no te dejan dormir... no lo hago voluntariamente solo son pesadillas que surgen de la nada.- dijo algo cansada, Nevra coloco sus manos sobre los fríos hombros de la chica, ciertamente la temperatura esa noche era baja y más aun por la tormenta.

-No es que me moleste, me preocupa... ¿Quieres hablarlo?- ella le miro directo a la cara, aun no podía recuperarse de su traición por aquel beso forzado. Y de cierto modo él era responsable de aquellas pesadillas

\- Si...-dijo soltando un largo suspiro. Ambos se sentaron al borde de la cama, Nevra marco una distancia prudente entre ambos.- Tengo sueños... más bien recuerdos que se forman a pesadillas, recuerdo diferentes escenas de mi "vida pasada" con mis padres pero cuando hago otra cosa la escena cambia completamente el miedo em invade y lo que veo no me ayuda en mucho.

-¿Qué es lo que ves?- pregunto, de cierto modo su explicación no le dejaba muchas cosas en claro.

-Sangre, las marcas de una guerra demasiado sangrienta... mis manos siempre están manchadas.

-No soy un experto en estos temas.- el vampiro se aclaró ligeramente la garganta.- Pero tal vez lo que se transforma en pesadilla es algún tipo de deseo suprimido que de alguna forma quiere salir de ti.

-¿Venganza? ¿Asesinarlos a todos? – dijo sarcástica- oh si es lo que deseo hacer con ustedes mirar sus cuerpos inertes llenos de sangre mientras se desata una tormenta.- El silencio se instaló entre ambos, era frio e incómodo... incluso el ambiente de la lluvia no ayudaba para nada a su situación.- lo lamento yo no.

-Descuida estás en tu derecho de pensar en... en querer vengarte.

-Pero no a hablarte de esta forma a pesar de lo enojada que puedo estar... es solo que... siento que existe algo más, algo más en estas pesadillas.

-¿Alguna idea?- ella simplemente negó.- como te lo dije ya, no soy un experto, pero, seguramente la sangre y los cuerpos los puedes estar relacionando a que has perdido tu vida por culpa nuestra, que has quedado sola en este mundo, pero no lo estas.

-Gracias... aun que sabes... aceptarlo y adaptarse será difícil.

-Yo estaré contigo hasta que eso pase.- la chica se encogió de hombros deslizando una media sonrisa en sus labios, Nevra hizo lo mismo para después acortar la distancia y colocar su mano tras la nuca de ella.

Sintió su cuerpo helarse por completo al sentir su tacto, al ver como con su mano la llevaba hasta él acortando la distancia, Nevra simplemente beso su frente, un beso corto pero que le hizo sentir extrañamente más tranquila... Nevra se retiro de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

A la mañana siguiente sus ojos poco a poco se fueron abriendo al sentir los primeros rallos del sol colarse por su ventana, no sabía exactamente a qué hora había quedado dormida nuevamente, esta vez sin más pesadillas, cerro sus ojos para incorporarse sobre la cama donde estiro sus brazos al techo para quitarse la pereza y poder despertar por completo, cuando se sintió más relajada abrió los ojos queriendo no haberlos abierto nunca... ¡Su habitación era un desastre! Era como si un huracán hubiera arrasado por el lugar, los pequeños adornos de su cómoda estaban en el suelo destruidos, sus muebles arañados, la ropa de su armario tirada y hecha jirones por todo el suelo.

Se levanto muy aturdida, su familiar parecía estar aterrado y escondiéndose de algo arriba del armario, ella dio un paso al frente y al hacerlo sintió como algo o alguien el daba un zarpazo en e tobillo, por inercia se echó para atrás notando como una cola peluda con azul y beige se apresuraba a meterse debajo de la cama.

-¡AMAYA!- exclamo.

Apenas tomo lo primero que encontró y que estaba aun en buen estado para intentar tomar al travieso familiar, pero este parecía estar con un muy pésimo humor pues más de una vez intento morder la mano de la joven y mas de una vez logro arañarla.

-Demonios...¡Agh! No podre sola...- miro con pena a su familiar ni siquiera podía acercarse para tomarlo en brazos pues Amaya salía de su escondite con la clara intención de saltarle si se atrevía a acercársele.

Salió de su habitación a toda prisa rogando poder encontrar al dueño de esa fiera incontrolable antes de que su familiar se convirtiera en el desayuno del Panalulu... algo imposible pero más le valía darse prisa.

Para su mala suerte Leiftan no estaba en su habitación, tampoco en la sala del cristal, mucho menos en la cantina, en la biblioteca Ykhar le había dicho sobre haberlo visto paseando algo distraído por los jardines y seguramente debería estar por ahí. Siguiendo su consejo fue a los jardines donde lo encontró mirando distraídamente algunas flores que aun contenían algo de roció... por algo extraño le quedo mirando, él simplemente era un misterio para ella.

-Roxan...-dijo su nombre, ella se sobresalto un poco sintiendo sus mejillas arder.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Eh... yo...-aclarándose la garganta se acercó a él para tomarle la mano con fuerza y llevárselo de ese lugar, a Leiftan le desconcertó bastante su acción pero simplemente se dejo llevar hasta que llegaron a la habitación de la joven humana.

Roxan abrió la puerta donde su familiar salió disparado a sus brazos presa del pánico, tanto Leiftan como ella quedaron boquiabiertos por lo que veían ahí dentro, lo último que había visto Roxan antes de salir era su ropa y algunos adornos tirados y rotos, pero ahora sus sabanas y cortinas estaban hechos jirones y no solo eso sobre la cama Amaya estaba destrozando una de sus almohadas.

-Por Eldarya...-musito Leiftan apresurándose a entrar y tomar a su familiar entre sus brazos.

Roxan por otro lado parecía haberse perdido del mundo... su habitación el pequeño paraíso que Ezarel había hecho para ella... de forma no voluntaria... ahora estaba destrozado por un Panalulu que parecía disfrutar destruir todo aquello que tuviera que ver con la humana; antes de que Leiftan pudiera agregar una palabra más para hacer reaccionar a la joven una de las puertas de su armario se desprendió del mueble ocasionando un ligero ruido seco.

-M-mi... mi habitación...-musito ella dejando caer a su familiar de sus brazos, este ni corto ni perezoso corrió hasta su alimento que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-Yo... realmente lo lamento, no se que es lo que le paso a Amaya para venir a destrozarte la habitación te juro que...

-¡ESA COSA ES N DEMONIO!- sin dejarlo siquiera terminar exclamo señalando al familiar que amenazo con irse sobre ella para atacarla.- ¡Mi habitación, mi ropa... todo! Todo está destrozado.- Leiftan agacho la mirada realmente avergonzado por lo ocurrido.- lo lamento Leiftan no quise gritarte pero... mira esto...

-Lo sé, y lo lamento mucho realmente todo te lo repondré.

-No yo...yo me las arreglare después ahora... solo quería que atraparas a Amaya.

-¡¿Pero que pasa aquí?!

La pregunta de Miiko les hizo girarse a su dirección, ambos le miraron simplemente sin responder y esta enarco una ceja acercándose hasta ellos para ver lo que estaba pasando, su mirada se transformo en una mueca de asombro mirando a ambos en pautas iguales.

-Miiko...te aseguro que todo esta bajo control...solo fue una travesura de Amaya.- dijo Leiftan rápidamente.

-¡¿Una travesura?!.- grito la de orbes violeta.- ¡Amaya me odia, solo miren mi habitación!

-Algo debiste haberle hecho Amaya no ataca solo pro que si.- dijo Miiko.

-Desde la primera vez que le vi destrozando mi habitación jamás le hice nada, nunca fui desagradable con ella.- se defendió.- lo juro.

-Es muy raro que Amaya ataque a alguien pero como te lo dije yo me ocupo de pagarte todo lo que mi familiar destruyo.

-Leiftan realmente no estas en la obligación de hacerlo.- hablo nuevamente Miiko a la vez que terminando de hablar soltaba un pesado suspiro.

-Claro que lo estoy Miiko. Amaya destruyo su habitación sin justificación alguna y como su dueño es mi deber reparar sus destrozos...-dejando la travieso familiar en el suelo este salió corriendo por los pasillos hasta perderse de la vista de todos.- Roxan yo me ocupo de todo, seguro que tienes misiones por realizar, para antes de que anochezca tu habitación será reparada.

-Gracias Leiftan.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _Segundo capitulo Wiii! xD y bueno no tengo mucho que decir mas que disculparme por mi eterna demora_**

 ** _espero les guste este cap._**

 ** _dudas, preguntas aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido_**

 ** _hasta la próxima actualización n.n_**

 ** _Sigueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01_**


	3. Oscuridad

Luz y oscuridad... dos elementos que dependen uno del otro... hasta ahora la oscuridad había sido sometida dejando que la luz tomara poder... pero siempre se ha sabido que tarde o temprano regresara. Es sorprende lo que dos simples personas pueden lograr hacer, como dos simples criaturas pueden tener el poder en las decisiones que pueden llevar a la prosperidad o a la destrucción el nuevo mundo conocido como Eldarya.

Con aquellos pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza, aquel hombre encobrado que caminaba por los bosques se mantenía alerta, sus ojos apenas eran cubiertos por una venda gastada y sucia, sus ropas eran pieles ya gastadas, cualquiera que lo viera diría que es un viejo ermitaño que vagaba de pueblo en pueblo de bosque en bosque, pero, la verdad no estaba muy lejos de aquellas suposiciones.

Si era un viejo ermitaño que vivía en las montañas mas altas alejado de todo contacto por decisión propia, sin embargo algo en los últimos meses le había hecho cambiar de parecer y bajar de su montaña con el único propósito de llegar a la guardia de Eel. Desde que puso un pie lejos de su montaña había sentido la hostilidad de un aura, aura que lo inquietaba pues esta era de cierto modo amenazante, no solo eso, sino que también, se sentía vigilado... era ciego, si, pero no era estúpido; cada uno de sus movimientos era vigilado, si no fuera por su largo entrenamiento no podría percatarse que el dueño de aquella aura estaba mas cerca de lo que aparentaba y aun así él parecía que no lo había notado.

El anciano paro hasta llegar a un rio y beber un poco de su agua, lavar un poco su sucia cara y descansar unos momentos sin bajar la guardia. El dueño de aquella presencia desagradable se mantuvo a la distancia solo observando sus ordenes eran claras aunque quisiera revelarse y atacar no podría hacerlo, sus ojos escarlata irradiaban odio hacia esa persona decrepita. Aquel sujeto apenas pudo hacerse aun lado cuando el viento fue cortado por un sonido que solo pueden coaccionar los objetos al ser arrojados, un segundo ruido de madera ser atravesada a pocos centímetros de su cara fue lo siguiente en escuchar; una daga de color plateado y joyas azules era lo que el viejo le había arrojado a modo de advertencia, una buena jugada fue lo que le otro pensó y sin mas y entendiendo aquella pequeña advertencia decidió regresare la daga del mismo modo que le fue arrojada, pero, en lugar de que esta quedase clavada en algo, el viejo había logrado atraparla con la mano desnuda sin hacerse daño alguno.

Aunque parecía que no le había hecho daño aparente la venda de sus ojos había sido cortada y esta poco a poco comenzó a caer hasta que quedo sobre le rió y su corriente termino por llevarse aquella sucia venda, en el agua el anciano pudo ver un par de ojos plateados, casi grises por completo, pero no... aun no era tiempo de que esos ojos mirasen la luz nuevamente, rasgando sus ropas se improviso nuevas vendas que cubrieron su vista y dando fin a su descanso regreso a su camino.

-El cuartel general... me pregunto ¿Como estarán todos ahora mismo?

Aquella interrogante quedo por le momento sin respuesta alguna siendo únicamente escuchada por el viento y los arboles.

Las tareas que realizo durante la mañana no fueron la gran cosa pero al menos le ayudaban a distraerse de lo ocurrido en su habitación y el familiar de Amaya, también le ayudo mucho a olvidar esa extraña pesadilla, debía convencerse de que era solo un sueño pues no quería perturbarse sobre tener una visión del futuro un poder que posiblemente nace de su sangre feérica.

Tenia el resto de la tarde libre y seguramente su habitación no estaría lista sino hasta llegar la noche, tampoco quería presionar a Leiftan si es que realmente el se estaba ocupando de repararla personalmente... sus ojos se fijaron en el claro del cielo y las esponjosas nubes no pensaba, tampoco hacia el intento de pensar solo dejo su mente en blanco observando aquello.

-¡Ah!

Un grito... un grito que la saco de su pequeño mundo, no le asusto para nada extrañamente reconoció la voz de Ykhar la pobre coneja estaba tirada en el suelo bajo un montón de papeles sin pensárselo mucho Roxan se levanto de su lugar a prisa para ayudar a la pobre a levantarse.

-¡Oh no! No...¡NO!- sus manos temblaron mirando el desorden de los papeles, toda la recopilación de los libros perdidos de la biblioteca estaban desordenados eso no podía estarle pasando.

-Espera... te ayudare.

-¡No! ¡Esto no tiene solución lo estropee todo noches de desvelos para tener todo listo y ahora... ahora...

-Ykhar respira.- su rostro había perdido el color ya estaba acostumbrada a verla con ese tipo de ataques.- esto tiene una solución no te agobies, levantemos todo esto y en la biblioteca le daremos orden.

Mientras recogían los papeles del suelo y los amontonaban en una sola pila la joven humana entendió por que Ykhar termino en el suelo, la pila ¡Era enorme! Y cargándola fácilmente superaba las orejas de la pelirroja... en su mente pensó que debió de haber pedido ayuda, tal vez reclutar a algunos que no tenían nada que hacer con su tiempo libre... como Ella... separando todo aquel montón en dos para poder transportarlo fue mucho más fácil. Cuando llegaron Roxan dejo su montón sobre una de las mesas y un par de hojas cayeron al suelo, al momento de inclinarse para levantarlos algo llamo poderosamente su atención.

"Guardia Sombra"

Era un documento sobre su guardia, tal vez era un tipo de indicie con las misiones que cada uno de los miembros había realizado, pero, lo que seguía después le hizo borrar toda esa idea más bien parecía un tipo de introducción. Puesto que había dos palabras visiblemente remarcadas las cuales entendió eran de suma importancia.

"Cazadores"

"Daemons"

-Cazadores...

El susurro escapo de sus labios de forma inconsciente trayendo nuevamente a su mente esas pesadillas de sangre y oscuridad... sus manos temblaron arrugando la hoja, su piel perdió color y sus ojos miraban fijamente a un punto en la nada mientras su mente se perdía en esas imágenes.

-Roxan...

Aquel llamo causo que ella gritara echándose a un lado, el toque de la pelirroja en su hombro le hizo regresar a la realidad. Ykhar le miro preocupada, Roxan estaba terriblemente pálida y sudando como si hubiese visto un fantasma o algo similar.

-Eh... yo...perdona... es solo que me quede recordando algo...¡Lo lamento!- rápidamente dejo la hoja sobre la mesa intentado botar las arrugas en el papel.

-Oye si no te sientes bien deberías ir a la enfermería.

-Estoy bien Ykhar... solo recordé mi pesadilla de anoche lo lamento... esto... ¿Qué es este papel?

-Pues... es la historia de la guardia sombra... todos estos papeles realmente son un solo libro y explica detalladamente como fue que se fundaron las cuatro guardias de Eel.- dijo con notorio orgullo en sus palabras... Roxan al mirar el montón de hojas ni siquiera se asombró que todo eso fuera un libro que seguramente debía ser un libro muy gordo, extrañamente sentía la necesidad de saber más.

-¿Puedes contarme un poco sobre la fundación de las guardias?

Ykhar abrió los ojos como platos, Roxan sabía que era pésima en clases de historia por eso las tomaban juntas.

-Yo...

-¡Ykhar!- Respiro... por primera vez en su vida agradecía que alguien el interrumpiera cuando tenia que dar una explicación.

-¿Necesitas algo Ezarel?- se apresuro a preguntar con la vos temblorosa y a su vez aliviada.

-No, solo venia a visarte que los informes que pediste están todos en la sala de alquimia y...

-¡Perfecto!- interrumpió- iré por ellos... Roxan hablamos luego tengo mucho, mucho trabajo por hacer y yo adiós me voy.

Ezarel apenas y tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado pues la coneja casi le pasaba por arriba.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

-No lo se...Ezarel tal vez tu puedas ayudarme, claro si es que no estas ocupado.- Ezarel solo le quedo mirando levantado una ceja...¿Ella pidiéndole ayuda? Si mal no recordaba la última vez que le pidió ayuda ambos terminaron morados por un accidente en la sala de alquimia, el color tardo casi un mes en quitarse de sus pieles,

-¿Vas a seguir practicando tu alquimia?

-No, nada de eso... Tu eres jefe de tu guardia y me preguntaba ¿Sabes sobre la historia de la fundación de las guardias? – ante tal pregunta le elfo soltó un bufido en gracia.

-Son diferentes versiones las que se cuentan de cada guardia, como sabrás con el tiempo las historias se distorsionan y cuesta saber si fueron reales o no

-Pero seguramente tú sabes la versión mas aceptada ¿Puedes contarme?

-Por ahora estoy un poco ocupado...será en una próxima ocasión si es que aun estas intrigada por saberlo.

-Si...-dijo con desgano.- gracias de todos modos.

Cuando Ezarel se marcho de la biblioteca Roxan casi se golpeaba la frente tenia frente a ella todos los papeles que tenían la historia de las guardias tal vez no podría leerlos todos en unos minutos pero por lo menos una hoja y ya sabía bien cual leería, pero, para su sorpresa la hoja que hasta hace poco había tenido en sus manos ya no estaba... busco en el suelo tras los pales entre ellos pero no había nada...seguramente Ykhar se lo había llevado.

El resto de la tarde regreso a ocuparse en otras tareas para olvidar aquellos pensamientos, si estaba muy intrigada por la historia de las guardias puesto que la historia de Eldarya ya la sabia.

Roxan fue hasta la playa para como de costumbre observar el sol ocultarse en el mar... para nadie era sorpresa que la chica regresara al cg ya entrada la noche... de hecho era algo que le gustaba hacer cuando estaba en la tierra desde pequeña había encontrado la forma de subir al techo de su casa y mirar el sol esconderse.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- Esa pregunta, ella separo sus ojos violeta del atardecer para mirar al chico que le hablaba, Nevra le miraba con una sonrisa mientras le dejaba caer su bufanda.- vas a resfriarte.

-Nevra...- ella solo negó y sonrió aceptando la bufanda, el vampiro se sentó a su lado mirando también como el cielo estaba dividido en tres azul, amarillo y rojo.

-Desde que te conozco...-comenzó a hablar.- siempre todos los días vienes a ver el atardecer aunque salgas de misión me han dicho que lo vez antes de irte a acostar... ¿tiene algo de especial?

Roxan entrecerró los ojos... Nevra pensó que tal vez esta preguntando algo cuya respuesta era personal para ella y en cuanto estuvo por abrir la boca para disculparse por el atrevimiento...

-Nada... es solo que desde pequeña me gusta ver el atardecer

-Jo! Tenemos a una pequeña romántica aquí – dijo con cita burla no para ofenderla sino para hacerla reír cosa que logro con éxito.

-Si soy demasiado rosa...

-Roxan... sobre tus sueños.- ella se giró a verlo, había olvidado por completo el tema de sus raros sueños y el vampiro entendió que era un tema que ella no quería tocar.- nada solo si tienes una pesadilla ya sabes que puedes ir a tocar a mi puerta.

-Y después meterme entre tus sabanas.- Nevra soltó una carcajada sin duda alguna ya le estaba conociendo y sabia como contraatacar.

-Solo si eso quieres.

Ambos siguieron mirando el atardecer... la cabeza de la joven humana se recargo en el hombro de su acompañante mientras miraba el cielo oscurecerse y solo fueron unos breves segundos en los que ella cerro sus ojos para después abrirlos y observar el cambio radical en su panorama.

-¡Nevra!

Llamo alarmada, todo estaba cubierto de neblina, el cielo estaba teñido de rojo y la niebla era oscura ya no estaba en la playa.

-¡Nevra!

Llamo una vez más poniéndose de pie para buscarlo pero nada... él no estaba, asustada se levantó sintiendo su ropa mas pesada y cada que daba un paso podía escuchar el sonido del agua , por mero instinto comenzó a correr escuchando ese sonido en sus pisadas su respiración se acelero y sus pasos ya no eran pasos sino que estaba corriendo, escapando de la oscuridad. Sus pies se enredaron con algo haciéndole caer de golpe al reincorporarse lo que vio la dejo helada unos profundos ojos esmeralda emergiendo de la oscura niebla.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe estaba jadeando y sudando en su cama... ¿Su cama? ¿Cómo es que llego? Cansada se dejo caer nuevamente, otra pesadilla pero ¿De que trataba esta vez? No lo recordaba.


	4. Entre Sentimientos y Confesiones

Leiftan miraba el techo de su habitación, como si buscara una respuesta en ese mismo lugar tomo una de sus trenzas y jugo un rato con la perla que la decoraba para después darle un beso, aun recordaba el día que recibió ese par de adornos fue hace varios siglos cuando vivían en la tierra. Cuando Erika seguía con vida y a su lado cuando era solo de él y él de ella.

Recordó ese día lluvioso donde ambos trataban de refugiarse en el bosque de la tormenta sin éxito alguno sus ropas escurrían de agua pero eso no era un problema, no parecía incomodarlos porque reían divertidos hasta encontrar una pequeña granja se miraron divertidos y corrieron hasta el granero, dentro, encontraron un par de sabanas pensaron que si eran cuidados los o el dueño del lugar no notarían su presencia... se quitaron las ropas húmedas para dejarlas colgando y esperar que se secaran un poco. Erika se había hecho un vestido improvisado con la sabana mientras que él solo se había quedado con el pantalón y puesto la otra sabana sobre sus hombros.

 _-Eso fue arriesgado. - dijo ella exprimiendo su cabello, Leiftan se le acerco por la espalda cubriéndola con su cuerpo en un abrazo. -_ _ **Leifde**_ __

 _-Vamos Eri te has divertido además ellos no se ofenden por una bromita como esa. - Leiftan pego su mejilla contra la de ella mientras sonreía abiertamente. Era cierto debía de admitir que confundir a las pixis fue divertido hacerles pensar que el invierno había llegado y no habían protegidos sus hogares en los rosales para la temporada verlas revolotear de un lado a otro desesperado no fue algo honesto de su parte._

 _-Somos Aengels hacer bromas como esas no es de nuestra naturaleza.- dijo ella con gracia._ __

 _-Además estabas terriblemente triste ¿Me dirás por qué?_ __

 _La sonrisa se esfumo de sus labios, Erika se separó de Leiftan y camino hasta un montón de paja para recostarse y mirar ese viejo techo de madera, el rubio comprendido que aquello que la dejo en ese estado debía ser por culpa de los humanos. Ella tenía la ideología que los humanos no eran criaturas malas sino tímidas ante lo desconocido, eran pocos los que nacían con un poder mágico o que no eran humanos los denominados "faerys" todos ellos según los humanos eran aberraciones criaturas traídas por satanás para corromperlos._ __

 _-Casería. - dijo después de un largo silencio. - sorprendieron a una de las brujas curando a una pequeño con magia y..._ __

 _-Y la condenaron...-dijo él interrumpiéndola, Erika asintió._ __

 _-Kaze no pudo hacer nada para... nos están matando uno a uno nosotros no queremos hacerles daño, pero los humanos..._ __

 _-Erika tranquila. - con un tierno gesto tomo su mano para besar su dorso- aunque él quisiera hacer algo corre el riesgo de que le hagan lo mismo y peor aun a ti también... existen quienes quieren tranquilidad para todos nosotros... solo debemos aguantar un poco mas_

 _Leiftan se recostó dejando su cabeza sobre su regazo debían descansar un poco, aunque se iniciara una batalla contra los humanos, para su mala suerte estos los superaban en numero ademas las tres razas superiores acordaron que ningún faery usaría sus dones para dañar a los mortales, por cuatro años las tres razas habían soñado con crear un mundo donde todos pudieran vivir en tranquilidad: Aengels, Dragones y Fénix, todos compartían ese mismo ideal, más se desconocía el por que no lo habían hecho antes y por que querían hacerlo ahora._

 _Erika tomo los mechones que cubrían el rostro de Leiftan que se había quedado dormido sobre ella y comenzó a tejerlos en trenzas los cuales adorno con dos perlas que tenia ella en su cabello._

***  
-Leifde. - repitió para si abriendo los ojos así era como se llamaban ambos enamorados.

Sabia perfectamente que Erika regresaría a él que estaban destinados a estar juntos, pero jamás imagino que sus memorias se verían terriblemente afectadas con el paso de las encarnaciones... el tiempo era un poco diferente en Eldarya. Y, la verdad, él había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo.

-Solo un poco más... y todos caerán por su traición.

***

la vista que tenia frente a él era agradable ver lo que existe abajo y lejos de las montañas era una vista simplemente hermosa a pesar de tener los ojos cubiertos por un vendaje, no había necesidad de quitar aquel trozo de tela para apreciar la vista, su conexión con la naturaleza era suficiente para saber que tan verde eran las hojas de los arboles y que tan claro era el cielo ese día, que tan azul era el agua que estaba a kilómetros de él. Sus labios hicieron una pequeña mueca, una media sonrisa que reflejaba un poco de tristeza, había pensado en dos colores, el claro del cielo y el azul del mar dos colores que le traían el recuerdo de un par de ojos...

-Existen cosas que él tiempo no puede borrar...- dijo para si en un susurro.

Dio la media vuelta dispuesto a retomar su camino y otra vez estaba ese presencia, no... no era la misma pero tenia cierto parecido, estaba lejos bastante lejos y tranquilo, para su "buena" suerte esa parecencia no era un peligro.

Apenas había dado un par de pasos su corazón dio un fuerte latido que casi lo hace perder el equilibrio... sus latidos pararon por un instante, un mal presentimiento nuevamente ese sentimiento lo rodeaba, aquello fue el motivo por el cual abandono su morada, por el cual ahora mismo se dirigía a Eel. Tras esperar unos segundos a regular su respiración se propuso a continuar, más antes de poder hacerlo noto una silueta femenina frente él... dulce, cálida; La figura estiro su mano para indicarle el camino uno que se desviaba a donde él estaba yendo y sin explicarse como o por que decidió hacer caso a aquella mujer. 

Las clases de historia estarían a punto de terminar para Roxan saber sobre todo eso era fascinante tanto que sentía pena por que sus lecciones se estaban por terminar se podría decir que ya tenia el curso completo y su profesor ya no tenia mas que enseñarle al respecto.

-Puedo preguntar ¿Cómo se fundaron las cuatro guardias? - el profesor enarco una ceja puesto que ese tema ya se había tocado muchas clases atrás Ykhar quien compartía aun clases con ella enarco una ceja de igual modo.

-Eso ya lo habíamos visto- dijo el hombre- surgieron para traer paz a este mundo coordinarse y cumplir ciertas misiones en ciertas áreas.

-Si, pero durante el sacrifico azul las guardias fueron creadas. - Ykhar le miro con espanto ¿habían dicho eso? ¿nuevamente no presto atención?

-Pero... ¿De qué habla Señorita? Eso jamás ocurrió

\- ¿Eh? ¿No? Yo... lo siento pensé que sí.

-Roxan... estas muy distraída. - la brownie respiro tranquila le habían asustado por eso.

Tras finalizar el curso regresaron a sus labores, solo que esta vez ella no tenía nada que hacer ni una misión... Nevra se había ido así que la promesa de entrenar bajo su supervisión se pospondría se podría decir que el sigilo y moverse sin que le escuchen como un ninja lo estaba dominando bien pero aun le faltaba.

Leiftan caminaba por los jardines disfrutando de su tiempo libre antes de regresar a sus investigaciones entre ellos un nuevo plan que tenia en mente para Ashkore y la guardia brillante, mientras su mente manipulaba el plan su mirada se enfoco en aquellos cabellos marrones y esa mirada perdida en un punto fijo en la nada.

\- ¿Pensando? - pregunto la joven humana dio un respingo en su lugar para después sonreírle.

-Algo así...es que tengo una duda muy grande.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte dime ¿Qué te perturba? – sentándose a su lado se permitió poner una mano sobre la de ella como en esos viejos tiempos que ahora solo existían en su memoria.

-Bueno es sobre... la fundación de las cuatro guardias. - eso sí le sorprendió.

\- ¿Por qué quieres saber algo como eso? No me molesta responderte, pero...

-Lose es raro que lo pregunte, pero, leí algo en la biblioteca que me dejo con esa duda entiendo si no quieres decirme

-Tranquila, tampoco es un secreto de máxima seguridad, es solo que la historia no es la misma el tiempo las modifica... pero existe otra versión que involucra la creación de Eldarya es muy larga así que puedo resumírtela.

-Por favor

Leiftan tomo aire y fijo su mirada en el agua.

-Durante la creación de Eldarya cuenta la historia que existieron tres razas superiores: Daemons, Fenghua y Dragones. Como sabes durante el sacrificio azul se decidió que los dragones y los Daemon se sacrificarían para crear Eldarya, pero también utilizarían aun Aengel para canalizar todo ese poder y crear un oráculo.

-Disculpa, pero entonces el oráculo ¿Es un ¡Aengel!?- Leiftan negó.

-Es un espíritu.- dijo rápidamente, lo siguiente que diría era algo que le costaba por que no era verdad sino una mentira que se encargaron de crear para hacer que los Daemon fueran traidores- Ashkore el rey dragón creo la guardia brillante para proteger a todos en Eldarya, Se sabe que un ser del cual no se sabe su nombre, pero que tenia fuertes vínculos con la naturaleza fue responsable de crear la guardia absenta gracias a sus amplios conocimientos de magia. Después, algunas razas relacionas con la noche, ironicamente crearon la guardia sombra, entre ellos estan los daemons; y Por último Estaba el hijo mayor de Ashkore a él se unieron los duendes, ogros y todas las criaturas que darían su vida para defender a los demás siendo la primera línea de defensa. – Leiftan hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire- si mal no recuerdo en la historia se cuenta también que los Daemon encontraron una mejor forma para no sacrificar a nadie el hijo mayor del líder Daemon trato de exponerlo, pero los dragones y las demás criaturas acusaron a la raza de traidores comenzando su casería. Eso fue...- Leiftan se dio cuenta que había hablado de mas. - no recuerdo que mas dice la historia, pero es una de las tantas que se cuenta otra versión dice que Eldarya se creó a partir de una gota de agua.

\- ¿Una gota de agua?

-Si... nuestro mundo es eso una gota de agua.

Roxan comenzó a reír sin duda alguna eso le recordó mucho a un cuento de navidad que pasaban por la televisión cuando eran épocas navideñas un mundo dentro de un copo de nieve incluso en una mota de polvo. Aunque la historia era oscura y cruda entendía por que muchos no hablaban de sus orígenes.

-Gracias por resolver mi duda Leiftan eres muy amable.

-Tampoco es un secreto. - dijo él.

-Pero ¿Cómo sabes esa historia? - Leiftan dudo un poco...algo debía de ocurrírsele.

-Mi padre... a mi padre le gustaba contarme esa historia antes de dormir era su favorita y después... bueno ya sabes unas personas asesinaron a mi familia.

-Oh... yo... lamento revivir esos recuerdos.

-No pasa nada... bueno si calme tus dudas será mejor que me marche tengo pendientes que hacer.

Tras esas últimas palabras Leiftan se marcho había omitido mucha información sobe todo que el Aengel destinado para ser el oráculo ... era Erika. Roxan se sintió un poco incomoda con esa información, si bien ella era alguien muy curiosa con todos los temas de Eldarya, pero había otros que de alguna extraña forma le ponían incomoda como era ahora mismo, le había parecido solo por segundos ver una mezcla de tristeza y rabia en la mirada de Leiftan al igual que en sus palabras como si lo hubiese vivido en carne propia.

Reflexiono sobre aquella historia por un largo tiempo ¿Por que tenia esa duda? Una parte de ella cría que era por simple curiosidad, si era por eso lo mejor seria dejar de pensarlo, miro el cielo este ya estaba opaco y pequeños destellos naranjas se podían ver un poco al otro lado del muro, se levanto estirando su cuerpo, sintió un pequeño empujón que casi le hace caer dentro del agua, aunque pudo mantener el equilibrio un fuerte agarre en su antebrazo ayudo a llevarla un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntaron, la de orbes lilas giro la cabeza de inmediato encontrándose con un par de ojos dorados.

-Valkyon, si estoy bien descuida no fue nada.

-Estaba distraído no te note hasta que sentí que empujaba algo.- Roxan solo le sonrío ampliamente para tranquilizarlo.

-¡Oye has regresado y eso es bueno!- aquella expresión solo le hizo enarcar una ceja, si bien él había salido de misión por casi cuatro días que lo notara recientemente era algo... gracioso.

-Justo vengo regresando y estaba directo a ir con Miiko.

-Me alegra verte bien, no dijeron a donde fuiste así que supongo que debió de ser algo muy arriesgado y que regreses entero y sin heridas es lo que cuenta ¿No?

-Yo no diría que fue algo arriesgado.- de su hombro bajo un pequeño costal de cuero negro, hasta ahora ella no había notado eso, del interior Valkyon saco algo que le hizo abrir la boca ligeramente.

Era una manzana, si, pero no una cualquiera esta era dora, completamente dorada, y brillaba como el oro mismo, valkyon sonrió ver a la chica asombrarse con eso era divertido pues parecía que se daba una idea de lo que realmente era, tomando su mano dejo la manzana en ella la cual casi se le cae por el peso. La sujeto con ambas manos asombrándose aun más, no solo parecía de oro, era pesada, fría y su textura era de... metal...

-¿Es de oro? - el solo asintió.- ¡Por el oráculo es una manzana de oro! ¡¿De verdad existen?!

-Estas sosteniendo una, eso debería responder tu pregunta.

-S-si...¡Si! Es solo que, yo pensé que solo existían en los mitos y...

-Roxan... tienes más de medio año en este mundo que tu creías solo leyendas y no puedes creer que las manzanas de oro existan.

-Y ¿Se pueden comer?

-Solo las que no están maduras estas por ejemplo ya son completamente de oro.- cerrando el saco nuevamente lo coloco sobre su hombro, Roxan intento regresarle la manzana que le había dado, pero este simplemente hizo un gesto negando lo- es un regalo.

-¡Gracias!.- ambos entonces caminaron rumbo al C.g, él para entregarle las manzanas a Miiko y ella para ir a su habitación, y aunque valkyon era de muy pocas palabras debía de admitir que hablar con la chica era grato, una compañía bastante agradable. - si puedo saber ¿Para que son las manzanas?

-Es verdad que no lo sabes... dentro de poco sera el nacimiento de Eldarya.

-¿El nacimiento?

-Tambien se conoce como él día que todo inicio, el sacrificio azul.- explico.

-Algo así como el cumpleaños de este mundo.- Valkyon asintió.- ¡Vaya! Y ¿Hace cuanto de eso?

-No estoy muy seguro, pero sin duda es una tradición que no nos permitimos dejar de lado ni en los peores momentos, las manzanas de oro las ofrecemos a las almas que dieron su vida por crear este mundo.

-Un tributo, me parece algo curioso, sabes, en la tierra se tienen muchas tradiciones pero no la de la creación del mundo y estas manzanas yo solo se que son el símbolo de la discordia.

-Me gustaria escuchar tu versión de las manzanas de oro, pero se hace tarde e Ykhar no mantendra la biblioteca abierta toda la noche para hacer mi informe.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah si!... si no importa ya hablaremos luego, gracias por él regalo, nos vemos pronto.

-Roxan...- le llamo, esta se giro para verlo pues ya hace un rato que habian llegado al interior del C.g. y debían tomar caminos diferentes.

-¿Si?

-Si puedo saber... ¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños?- ella curvo los labios, su cumpleaños... casi lo había olvidado, desde que llego realmente perdió noción del tiempo y aquello dejo de ser algo importante para ella mientras se centraba en otras cosas, pero si hacia bien los cálculos.

-Es en cinco días... si, en cinco días sera mi cumpleaños.

Aquello le sorprendió, la joven retomo su camino para ir a su habitación mientras dejaba a un Valkyon pensativo al pie de las escaleras que conducían a la sala del cristal, era una gran coincidencia si lo pensaba pues en cinco días... era la celebración de Eldarya.


	5. Beso

Nevra habría regresado al C.G. tras su misión, ciertamente no había parecido nada complicado, le había resultado incluso aburrido de lo fácil que fue… apenas se veía el movimiento por las mañanas en todos los lugares, tanto por seguir con los preparativos para el festival, como para los que tenían misiones que cumplir en diferentes lugares; él había ido directo a la cantina por la hora seguramente la biblioteca ya estaba abierta y Kero e Ykhar se encontrarían dando algo de orden a los informes dejados la noche anterior por lo cual no tenia prisa para hacer su informe de misión.

Prefirió ir hasta una mesa solo con una copa de vino, estaba algo tenso ya que había preferido caminar toda la noche para poder llegar al amanecer al C.G. en una pose aburrida este tenía el brazo sobre la mesa y sobre este tenia recargada la cabeza, su tranquilidad fue interrumpida cuando dos sillas en su mesa fueron removidas, apenas abrió su ojos miro a sus compañeros en la guardia sentarse con sus bandejas.

-Hola.- dijo algo desganado mientras se sentaba correctamente sobre la silla.

-Por tu cara no has dormido ¿Verdad? – dijo Valkyon ganando como única respuesta una mueca que lo confirmaba todo.

-Preferí caminar toda la noche y regresar antes de lo planeado.- confirmo los otros dos regresaron la mirada a su plato, no era muy común del vampiro hacer eso, pero sabían que siempre cumplía con sus misiones.

Permanecieron en silencio por un par de minutos los suficientes como para que Nevra terminase su bebida y los otros dos la mitad de sus plantos, Nevra estuvo apunto de marcharse para hacer su informe cuando la voz de Ezarel se hizo presente hacia Valkyon.

-¿Entonces crees que sea buena idea llevarla a otro lugar?- el de obsidiana le miro meditando su respuesta que fue simplemente encogerse de hombros, Nevra que estaba por irse regreso a sentarse correctamente.

-¿De que hablan? ¿Alguna misión?

-No…Valkyon descubrió algo interesante de Roxan.- respondió el vampiro le quedo mirando para que siguiera hablando más las palabras salieron de la boca de valkyon.

-Su cumpleaños.

-¿Cuándo es?- pregunto nuevamente, Valkyon sabía que Nevra había estado fuera por lo que solo se lo había contado a Ezarel y también no le asombraba que Nevra estuviera curioso de la joven.

-Justamente le decía a Ezarel que era una mera coincidencia, es justo en dos días… en la celebración de Eldarya.

-Si, pero también discutíamos algo de cierto modo curioso. - dijo el elfo. - En toda Eldarya no se tiene un registro o una noticia sobre algún nacimiento en ese día y justo ella cumple el mismo día, sabemos que es especial, pero con este dato no se si tomarlo de igual modo.

Nevra lo medito, era cierto que nacimientos había en todo el mundo a diario, pero curiosamente por lo que él sabia y la historia de cada celebración jamás un niño había nacido en esa fecha.

-Los humanos nunca dejaran de sorprendernos. - fue su respuesta. Los otros dos le miraron para animarlo a seguir hablando. - si tenemos en cuenta que ellos no creen en nuestra existencia no es una coincidencia que un humano u otros mas nacieran en un día que para nosotros es sagrado.

-Si tienes razón, pero en Eldarya Roxan es la única… por eso Valkyon pensó que a partir de ahora podríamos hacer algo diferente.

-Diferente… ¿En que sentido?

-Un cumpleaños normal seria solo dar un felicidades y ya, pero se me ocurrió que tal vez podríamos hacer algo con ella después de la celebración, ir a tomar algo cerca del acantilado por ejemplo; si tienes alguna idea podemos escuchar, nada seria peor que la idea de Ezarel.

-¡Oye!- exclamo- es una idea original y divertida.

-Hacerla perder en un laberinto subterráneo para encontrar un regalo no me parece divertido, sabes que ese lugar esta prohibido incluso para los FengHuang.

-¿De verdad? – Si bien Ezarel era reconocido por esa relación bromista con la humana a veces sus bromas se pasaban de los límites, aunque no siempre fueran con intención. - ¿Quién más sabe de esto?

-Nosotros tres, por ahora ¿Se te ocurre algo?

-Creo que si… pero se los diré después debo ir a hacer mi informe de misión los veré más tarde.

Paso casi una hora en la biblioteca haciendo su informa junto con Ykhar, la chica sacaba pregunta tras pregunta en cada detalle que daba de la misión, aunque esta fuera simple, la Brownie encontraba detalles y preguntas de esos mismos detalles, era agotador, aunque era la rutina, a veces envidiaba cuando solo tenia que escribir en una hoja todo e irse. Una vez fuera de la biblioteca suspiro aliviado por fin podría irse a su habitación a descansar tanto como quería.

Tan distraído estaba en sus pensamientos cuando sin quererlo choco contra alguien. El empujón solo logro que el vampiro retrocediera un par de pasos, pero la otra persona no corrió con la mima suerte terminando de bruces contra el suelo, un pequeño quejido salió de sus labios y Nevra reconoció la voz de inmediato regresando al a realidad.

-¿Estas bien?- sin pesarlo mucho este le extendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, la oji lila acepto la ayuda.

-Si, perdona estaba distraída… pero, ¿No tenias que regresar hasta mañana?

-Quise regresar antes no fue nada complicado.

-En ese caso ¡Me alegro de que estés bien! Se te ve agotado, seguro quieres descansar asi que no te molesto.- Dedicándole una honesta sonrisa comenzó a marcharse para dejarlo ir a descansar, pero, sus pasos fueron interrumpidos ya que él le había sujetado de la muñeca, no era un agarre fuerte para causarle daño, más bien le sujetaba de forma delicada, al mirarlo este parecía algo serio con la mirada fija en ella lo que le hizo sentir un poco nerviosa. - ¿Nevra?

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh?

-Me refiero a tus pesadillas, ¿Sigues teniéndolas? – la pregunta le desconcertó un poco, en verdad seguía teniendo esos sueños, pero ya no podía decir que fueran pesadillas, sino más bien eran pequeñas imágenes fugaces que cruzaban por su mente y le hacían despertar de inmediato con la respiración entrecortada.

-No, ya no las tengo… bueno es decir se han calmado. - El agarre de Nevra desapareció liberando su muñeca, este acorto la distancia entre los dos colocando una mano tras la nuca de ella acto que la hizo ponerse más nerviosa. Nevra se inclino un poco pues la diferencia de tamaño era notable e inesperadamente para ella los labios del vampiro se unieron a su frente. - Nev…

-Me alegra escuchar eso, pero si sigues teniendo pesadillas puedes hablar conmigo, se que tu confianza en mi no es como antes, pero me gustaría que supiera que no estás sola, no más.

-Lo tengo en cuenta Nevra, gracias.

 **¡ROXAN!**

Un grito al otro extremo del pasillo les hizo mirar a aquella dirección Karenn caminaba rápidamente hasta donde ellos para tomar le brazo de la joven humana y comenzar a arrastrarla.

-¡Prometiste ayudarme a elegir un vestido!- reclamo la vampiresa ignorando por completo la presencia de su hermano mayor, sin que Roxan pudiera decir algo solo fue arrastrada por ella.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron regresar de inmediato a la conversación que había tenido con sus amigos en la cantina, la celebración de Eldarya y el cumpleaños de Roxan, los chicos querían prepararle algo especial el por que aun no le quedaba claro y no tenia nada que ver con que fuera su cumpleaños presentía que había algo mas tras eso, ante tal pensamiento un ácido se formó en su estómago. ¡¿Pero que pensaba?! Por que sus amigos querrían algo con ella, mejor aún ¿Por qué se sentía molesto de solo pensarlo?

Estaba loco… si, simplemente estaba agotado y eso le hacia pensar cosas que no eran, lo mejor sería ir a descansar y pensar ya con cuerpo y mente relajados, si eso era.

En la tienda de Purriry, Roxan trataba de recuperar el aliento… Karenn se la había llevado casi corriendo, evidentemente lo que para Karren era "una pequeña carrera" para Roxan fue una maratón, su condición física no era igual a la de la vampiresa, los pulmones le ardían al igual que la garganta, apenas pudo calmar su acelerado respirar se incorporo para ver le montón de vestidos que tanto ella como Alajea habían tomado para probárselos.

Mientras ellas dos se decían por que vestido llevar, Roxan miraba algunos de manera distraída las telas eran hermosas y los bordados sin duda alguna magníficos, seria la primera vez que estaría en ese festival, aunque también parecía una excusa para encontrar una pareja pues jamás había visto la tienda llena de mujeres peleando por un vestido… tal vez si pero eso fue hace mucho cuando vivía en la tierra, sobre todo cuando eran las rebajas, ante tal pensamiento soltó una risita… sus ojos violeta pronto se detuvieron ante un vestido situado en una de las esquinas de la tienda como si trataran de ocultarlo, era de color verde turquesa

Suspiro, el precio era algo que no podría pagar, pues se había comprometido con Aleja a prestarle en caso de que le faltara para pagar su vestido… había planeado usar para el festival el vestido que uso durante la visita de Hang Hua al C.G.

-Veo que tienes un buen gusto.- la purreko aprecio tras de ella.

-Eh…yo… es hermoso, pero caro.- dijo con honestidad.

-La belleza cuesta en algunos casos, puedo ver que ese vestido tiene escrito tu nombre, que grita por ti.

-Jajaja… no digas esas cosas, pero paso esta vez no puedo pagarlo.

-Pero puedes probártelo, ¡Vamos, vamos! Es un detalle que no te costara nada.

Sin poder negarse fue arrastrada a uno de los probadores, ciertamente no perdía nada con probárselo; al tener el vestido puesto se maravillo era hermoso, si mal no recordaba el tipo de corte era griego, atado por el cuello con un collar gargantilla plateado, la tela era suave un cinturón de tela con bordados plateados se ataba tras de ella dejando que los largos listones hicieran juego con la falda, esta no era demasiado holgada tampoco ceñida lo que le hacia perfecto para moverse con libertad sumado a eso la abertura en la pierna izquierda al nivel de la rodilla, su espalda estaba por completo descubierta lo que significaba que el vestido era perfecto para usarse sin sujetador, un pensamiento que le hizo ruborizarse un poco, pero si lo pensaba mejor en la antigua Grecia la vestimenta era simple.

Tras mirarse en uno de los espejos fuera de los probadores y que Purriry intentara de una y mil formas de convencerla de comprarlo, Roxan regreso a ponerse sus ropas, aunque quisiera no podría pagarlo al final iría con el otro vestido.

Otro día y con el, otra noche… sus pasos tranquilos eran perseguidos con el silencio del bosque, una mejor compañía que cualquier otra si lo pensaba mejor, siguió caminando hasta llegar a un gran árbol donde poso la mano con delicadeza.

-El tiempo se ha terminado. - dijo para si soltando un largo suspiro, su mirada serena se tornó a una fría, sus facciones se tensaron dándole un aspecto temible incluso el ambiente a su alrededor cambio el viento soplo con mas fuerza.

-Él está en camino. - una segunda voz se hizo presente al igual que su silueta acercándosele. - ¿Cuándo podre matarlo?

-Sabes que ese placer se me está reservado, Por fin le hare pagar todo el daño que me hizo, que nos hizo. - dijo encarándolo. - asegúrate de que su llegada no sea tan fácil aun necesito ganar tiempo.

-Tiempo es lo que ya no tenemos ¡Debes actuar ya! Si matamos a ese viejo las cosas serán más fáciles.

-Es por eso mismo que no quiero que muera ahora… solo has lo que te he ordenado, sobre lo otro ¿Qué noticas me tienes?

-Las de siempre… nada, esa raza desagradable ya esta mas que muerta desde… tu sabes mejor que nadie desde cuándo. La inmortalidad no te hace un inútil. – ante tal respuesta aquellos ojos esmeraldas le acribillaron sin piedad, el otro sujeto soltó una risa por su intento de intimidación. - Vamos, sabes que tengo razón en algo… en fin, regresare donde el viejo.

Sin mas palabras que intercambiar, se retiró… él quedo solo otra vez frente a aquel árbol dejando su mano sobre el tronco.

-Erika…

Los siguientes dos días pasaron con rapidez, todo el mundo estaba como loco reparando en los últimos detalles para esa noche, Roxan se encontraba ayudando en la cantina haciendo algunos postres para la ocasión algo sencillo pues no tenia mucho tiempo ya que también debía arreglarse, su especialidad eran los postres fríos, justo después de haber terminado fue a darse un baño y a vestirse.

Mientras se dirigía a sacar las prendas de su armario algo sobre su cama llamo su atención, su familiar se encontraba a los pies de la cama masticando un pedazo papel, al quitárselo distinguió que aquello había sido una nota que ya no podría leer, regreso la mirada a su cama el vestido que dos días atrás le había encantado y que no podía pagar estaba ahí… ¿Sera acaso una trampa de purriry? Más no le creía capaz de hacerlo, la purreko era muy especial con sus creaciones para dejarlo así como así y sobre todo dejando una nota… alguien mas estaba tras de eso. Pero, sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo o mirar el trozo de nota que le quedaba solo decidido ponérselo.

Para cuando la luna estuvo en su punto mas alto esa noche todos los habitantes de Eel se habían reunido en el bosque, solo algunos guardias se quedaron para custodiar el C.G. llegaron a un gran árbol, brevemente explicado el primer árbol de Eldarya, este era tan grande, tan alto que algunos rumores decían se podrían tocar las nubes al llegar a su copa. Miiko comenzó a recitar en una lengua extraña dejando la ofrenda de oro a los pies del árbol, las manzanas que Valkyon había ido a buscar en una misión, estas parecieron fusionarse con el árbol, fue ahí donde la magia comenzó; el árbol se pinto de dorado y pocos segundos después el brillo parecido extenderse por todo el bosque sino por todo Eldarya las estrellas en el firmamento oscuro brillaron con más intensidad, todas las hojas de todos los arboles intercalaban sus colores era sin duda magnifico, con aquello daban gracias a la creación de aquel mundo fantástico.

Tras algunos minutos de silencio Miiko dio luz a que el festival comenzara regresando todos a Eel.

-Roxan.- le llamaron la chica miro sobre su hombro a los tres chicos tras de ella.

-¿Si?

-¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros? – pregunto valkyon, ella los miro estaban sin duda vestidos para la ocasión nada que ver con sus ropas habituales. Si los pudiera describir mejor en esos momentos diría que tenían el parecido a los nobles de la edad media.

-Por supuesto. - acepto ella con una sonrisa… los cuatro se dirigieron al acantilado como ya habían hablado antes, la playa también pudo ser un buen lugar pero también era un lugar bastante concurrido en ese día.

Al llegar al acantilado se instalaron, ella no estaba muy segura de por que la llevaron hasta ese lugar. Pero no diría que no a pasar tiempo con ellos, se instalaron tomando lugar sobre algunas rocas en el lugar ya había una cesta preparada con algunos bocadillos y bebidas.

-¿No les gusta el festival? – fue lo primero que pregunto al tomar un pequeño pastelillo de la cesta.

-Es divertido, pero preferimos hoy hacer algo diferente. - contesto Ezarel como si nada mientras mordía una manzana.

-Y diferente es venir al acantilado a comer y beber.

-En realidad no. - dijo Nevra .- Valkyon nos comentó que justamente hoy es tu cumpleaños.- ella miro al de obsidiana quien asintió, aquello no era un secreto pero sí que le tomó por sorpresa, ellos querían celebrar su cumpleaños… les sonrió de manera cálida agradeciendo por el gesto.

-Muchas gracias… esto es muy amable de su parte… sobre todo de Ezarel.

-¡Oye!- todos comenzaron a reír por eso.

La noche siguió con algunas anécdotas de los chicos y preguntas sobre tradiciones humanas para ella, incluso propusieron hacer el siguiente año una tarta con velas aunque la idea de cantar feliz cumpleaños no les terminaba de convencer, no a ellos ni a ella.

-¡47! – grito Ezarel, la chica le dedico una mirada asesina por tal tontería.- ¿Qué? Es muy probable.

-Entonces es probable que te diga abuelo si descubro que tienes setenta años.

-Incluso si tuviera cien años me vería igual de guapo y joven que ahora. - respondió con evidente burla. – te advertí que si nos dejabas adivinar terminarías molesta ahora dinos la verdad.

-24.- respondió cansada .- y no los aparento.

-No, la verdad no, pareces de ochenta.

-¡EZAREL!

-Ezarel ya basta.- dijo valkyon bebiendo lo último que le quedaba.

-Aun así fue lindo pasar tiempo con ustedes y que tuvieran este gesto conmigo, estoy un poco cansada creo que regresare a mi habitación.

-Te acompaño. - Dijo Nevra poniéndose de pie. - tengo que ir a ver a Karenn y que no este haciendo alguna tontería ¿Ustedes se quedan?

-Si.- le respondieron la insinuó, Nevra y Roxan comenzaron a alejarse.

La música poco a poco comenzó a escucharse mas fuerte, el ambiente al otro lado de los muros del C.G. parecía ser muy agradable al cruzar las puertas Nevra decidido desviarse un poco con la chica, ella algo confusa se dejo guiar mientras él le tomaba de la mano hasta llegar a los jardines estos estaban completamente solos, antes de que pudiera preguntar algo Nevra había puesto una mano tras su cintura y con la otra le tomo de la mano.

-Nevra…

-Me alegra que te quedara el vestido. - los labios de la joven se entre abrieron por la sorpresa ¿él?

-¿Cómo sabias de esto?

-Quería regalarte algo, mi primera opción era un brazalete, cuando le dije a purriry que era para ti me conto del vestido asi que preferí regalártelo.

-Yo… pero era muy caro… no tenías por qué.

-No creo que vayas a rechazar el regalo ahora que ya lo tienes puesto. – ella no pudo decir nada, era verdad no era como si pudiera quitárselo ahora y regresarlo solo se limitó a sonreírle y para cuando se dio cuenta ambos se encontraban bailando en ese lugar.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada en aquel rato mientras danzaban el silencio y la tenue música que se escuchaba hacían el momento agradable, como si nada importara, para cuando la música termino ambos dejaron de moverse, pero no de mirarse, Roxan tenía un rubor natural en las mejillas y el corazón latiendo a mil en su pecho ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba ¿Por qué no podía separar la mirada de Nevra? Esa mirada le tranquilizaba mas que la que se aparecía por las noches en sus sueños. El ruino dejo de escucharse ahora solo eran ellos en ese momento

Nevra fue quien tomo la iniciativa inclinándose, pegando sus labios a los de ella, un beso que automáticamente fue correspondido, dulce, suave… la realidad los golpeo al escuchar algo caer en el agua un par de familiares se encontraban jugando en la fuente rompiendo aquel momento provocando que se separaran de golpe.

-Y-yo… eh Roxan…yo…- su voz salió nerviosa

-Yo… yo…- con el rostro tan rojo como un tomate la chica salió corriendo dejando a Nevra ahí parado sin explicarse lo que paso… se habían besado… se habían pesado por segunda vez y ella correspondió.

Sin dejar detenerse corrió hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si y dejándose caer por esta misma, sus dedos tocaban delicadamente sus labios, aun sintiendo la suavidad con la que el vampiro le había besado y le había gustado… ¿Qué había pasado?

Sin siquiera darse cuenta ya que su mente no podía procesar bien lo ocurrido, la manzana en la mesita aun lado de su cama comenzó a brillar.


	6. Llamado ( Parte I)

Sabía que le faltaba poco para llegar, faltaba muy poco pues el cambio en el ambiente se lo estaba confirmando; las tierras de Eel eran muy cálidas el sentimiento de nostalgia era palpable en cada paso que daba pronto... pronto esa ansiedad e inquietud serían calmados.

Aunque el viaje aún no se terminaba seguía siendo vigilado desde las sombras la presencia hostil le indicaba desde la distancia que no podría ir más lejos de ese punto no pondría un solo pie en aquellas tierras, y, siendo consciente tanto el cómo su vigilante decidió ponerle fin a ese se ridículo juego. El anciano dejo caer aquello que le servía como bastón su postura se corrigió irguiéndose por completo dejando que aquel montón de pieles gastadas terminarán a sus pies, aquel sujeto no era un anciano... era un hombre alto, de corta melena azabache y piel tostada, sus músculos estaban bien formados y algunas cicatrices se notaban con orgullo sobre su piel; un guerrero sin duda alguna.

Su mirada seguía siendo cubierta por aquella improvisada venda que se hizo, fue entonces cuando en un momento rápido e impredecible se lanzó a su vigilante; para estar ciego su velocidad fue increíble, quien le vigilaba apenas pudo reaccionar para esquivarlo.

-Me has seguido por días -le dijo girando el rostro a su dirección -y tus intenciones siempre fueron atacarme.

-Es verdad. - le respondió el otro. - pero tengo ordenes claras y no correré riesgos innecesarios.

-Es una lástima por ti.

Aquel hombre enmascarado apretó la muñeca del contrario con suma fuerza para liberarse, pero sus intentos parecían ser en vano. Aun así, no se dejó intimidar por aquel hombre e hizo uso de su verdadera fuerza para liberarse, apenas lo hubo hecho de un ágil salto hacia atrás se alejó un par de metros sosteniéndole una altiva mirada tras la máscara.

-Demasiado blando para haber sido un miembro de esa estúpida guardia. - dijo el enmascarado, como respuesta por parte del hombre frente a él solo recibió una risa.

\- Lo mismo podría decirte yo... ¿Qué esperabas de esta patética emboscada?

-Sinceramente esperaba poder deshacerme de ti de una buena vez. - le dijo de una manera tranquila cosa que no le sorprendió, al contrario.

-Me temo que has tenido más de una oportunidad para poder hacerlo y todas las has desaprovechado.

-Por desgracia que lo hice, pero como te dije ya, tengo ordenes claras. - el sujeto enmascarado tomo impulso saltando sobre la cabeza de su adversario. - Ya nos veremos nuevamente y entonces créeme no desaprovechare ninguna oportunidad.

El antes sujeto encorvado mantenía sus facciones serias, aunque tras esa venda que cubría sus ojos estos estaban entrecerrados como si examinara el camino por donde desapareció el otro, definitivamente, llegar a Eel debía ser su máxima meta en esos momentos.

Solo había un par de días de su cumpleaños, sentada junto a la ventana la chica de orbes violeta miraba en dirección al mar, si, era una vista demasiado bonita, pero no era eso en lo que su mente se estaba distrayendo, la punta de sus dedos aún se pasaba por sus labios recordando aquel beso, un beso dulce y suave... sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse ¿Por qué no conseguía olvidarse eso? Tampoco era como si eso la hubiera ofendido, en realidad era todo lo contrario.

La manzana aun sobre su mesita de noche desprendía ligeros destellos de los cuales la chica no se percataba, no tenía misiones que realizar para ese día y entrenar no estaba entre sus planes prefería quedarse solo en ese lugar perdida en sus pensamientos.

 _Erika..._

 _Erika... Erika..._

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir como si algo o alguien le hubiese golpeado en el pecho con fuerza, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, asustada se levantó de su lugar tambaleándose un poco terminando de rodillas en el suelo, aquella voz que seguía llamando, pudo reconocerla como la voz de una mujer, una mujer llena de dolor, llena de amargura.

-No... no fui yo...-esas palabras salieron automáticamente de sus labios, su mirada estaba perdida, era como si su mente se hubiera desprendido de la realidad y vagara en otro lugar, pero esa que hablaba no era ella.

 _¡ERIKA!_

\- ¡NO! - grito mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

Tras luchar con lo que le llamaba se reincorporo para salir inmediatamente de aquella habitación, el brillo de la manzana dorada era más intenso que antes, solo hasta que ella abandono el lugar su luz se apagó.

Salió a toda prisa, casi corriendo sin importarle a quien empujaba en su camino, para ella y su mente confusa estaba corriendo en aquel escenario principal en sus pesadillas un lugar oscuro y carmesí donde el olor a muerte y desgracia comenzaba a surgir.

Momentos atrás, esos momentos donde Roxan era atacada por voces y su mente se desprendía de la realidad, otra persona podía sentir una perturbación mágica en el ambiente, no solo era desconcertante, sino que también conocía esa magia o más bien a quien le pertenecía; sin perder tiempo salió de la habitación donde estaba para encontrarse con la joven humana que parecía huir, solo bastaron segundos para darse cuenta de su estado.

Trato de seguirla, pero de hacerlo la fuente de magia desaparecería y encontrar a esa cosa le seria difícil.

-Maldita bruja...

Para cuando Roxan entro en razón ya no estaba en su habitación, tenía la respiración entrecortada, la frente sudorosa y las piernas adoloridas por correr, más que eso sus ojos estaban centrados en el fluir de aquel rió.

-El bosque... ¿Porque estoy aquí? - se cuestionó confundida, un frio le recorrido por completo al recordar al recordar la situación similar con Ivonny, mirando a todos lados solo había tranquilidad. - Sea lo que sea Roxan debes de regresar. – obligándose a controlar su respiración se agacho hacia el río para poder lavarse la cara y refrescarse un poco.

Apenas había puesto las rodillas en el suelo cuando un zumbido corto toda a aquella tranquilidad casi al mismo tiempo que soltaba un fuerte grito, el dolor se instaló en su hombro izquierdo, podía sentir algo húmedo y caliente empapar su blusa en ese lugar. Una daga... tenía clavada una daga en el hombro; los arbustos se movieron dejando ver a tres figuras conocidas una de las siluetas se movió a prisa para quedar a su lado.

-Cien puntos si le dabas en la cabeza. - espeto el de cabellos azules ganándose una fría mirada por parte de los otros dos mientras se les acercaba para inspeccionar la gravedad de los daños.

-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA LES PASA?!- grito moviéndose hacia atrás por inercia aun sujetándose el hombro.- ¡PUDIERON MATARME!

-Fue un accidente. - se apresuró a decir Valkyon mientras se quitaba una venda que tenía en su ante brazo. - no parece estar clavada profundamente.

Nevra sentía un ácido terrible en el estómago, esa era su daga y por ende él había sido quien la arrojo, pudo herir a un familiar salvaje o a otra persona, pero justamente había sido ella, trato de sacar la daga, pero apenas el toco ella soltó un quejido e intento alejarse de ellos.

-Ro... no te muevas.

-Es fácil decirlo, tú no te desangras y no tienes una daga clavada en el hombro.

-Pero fue él quien la arrojo sin intenciones de matarte. - ante aquel comentario nuevamente termino ganándose fulminantes miradas, ignorándolos Ezarel saco una daga aún más pequeña. - sujétenla

Ambos Nevra y Valkyon la sujetaron con fuerza para que no se moviera, por la mirada de la chica parecía que el elfo iba a terminar con "el trabajo" pues que se le acercara con una daga y el rostro serio le hizo helar la sangre, por instinto solo cerro los ojos escuchando como la tela era rasgada, al entre abrirlos noto que el elfo había cortado la tela de su hombro dejándolo desnudo, ver la daga clavada le hizo ponerse aún más pálida.

-Y s-si... si mejor me llevan a la enfermería...

-Lo que Ewelein te hará es lo mismo que hare yo así que no te muevas. - le advirtió por última vez antes de sujetarle el hombro y la daga, por suerte la daga no estaba clavada profundamente y no parecía ser de gravedad, el retirar la daga que un poco más lento que cuando se la incrustaron pues el golpe había sido rápido, cuando la retiro le hicieron presión con la venda para evitar más sangre siguiera saliendo – listo llorona regresemos al C.G.

-Aún sigue sangrando y vamos a tardar en llegar un poco. - Valkyon el ayudo a ponerse de pie, ella por su parte se hizo presión sobre la herida, dolía, pero no podía decir nada coherente. - además si la ven así podrían pensar que nos atacaron.

-Podrían, pero...-El elfo pareció pensarlo, su mirada esmeralda se posó en la herida y después en cierta persona que noto la intensidad de aquella mirada. – Supongo que no queda opción, Nevra tendrás que lamer su herida.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron los dos a la vez las mejillas de ambos de coloraron intensamente, por segundos a Roxan se le olvido el dolor de su herida e incluso giraron a verse antes de desviar la mirada a un más rojos que un tomate.

-¡P-pero tu estas loco...! – protesto.- su sangre...

-¡Yo no quiero que me transformen!

-Me temo que eso es imposible. - hablo nuevamente el de orbes dorados. - los vampiros puros tienen, por así decirlo un cicatrizante natural en la saliva, si el lame tu herida el sangrado parara lo suficiente para que podamos regresar al C.G. y que Ewelein te atienda.

-¿Seguros que no existe otra forma?

-La otra otra forma es irnos y ver cuanto resistes hasta llegar a la puerta principal.

su corazón latía sin freno alguno... si lo pensaba mejor, solo era una pequeña ayuda momentánea para, miro al vampiro de reojo, no decía nada algo extraño ya que Valkyon era le mas callado, sus mejillas pálidas estaban sonrojadas tal vez pensaba lo mismo que ella ante ese pequeño asunto.

-Esta bien. -dijo en un suspiro.- ¡Pero ustedes dos deben darse la vuelta! - exclamo, ante tal hecho Valkyon enarco una ceja y Ezarel aguanto la risa.- ya es algo vergonzoso tener que verlos semi desnudos... si se apiadan un poco de mi por favor solo dense la vuelta.

-Ez y yo iremos a buscar nuestras cosas, así que los dejamos.

Cuando ellos se marcharon el lugar se sumió en un gran silencio, Roxan podía jurar que Nevra escuchaba el furioso latir de su corazón con su fino oído, ademas estaba le hecho que desde aquel beso ninguno de los dos había cruzado palabras nuevamente.

-Ro, Perdón, no era mi intención herirte.

-Tranquilo, fue un accidente ¿no? todo esta bien.

-Estaba seguro que no había nadie aquí, ademas no te escuche llegar aun entrenando con ellos nada se me pasa.- ni siquiera ella estaba segura de como había terminado en ese lugar, y explicárselo seria difícil, ya todo el mundo la consideraba muy rara para tener que decirle aquello.

Mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, el azabache poso una mano sobre su hombro desnudo, su mirada se había fijado en la herida sangrante, inclino su rostro a la vez que el aroma lo inundaba, si era el típico olor de la sangre, un olor metálico pero a su vez era dulce, tanto que inevitablemente no pudo evitar imaginar su sabor, al final era un vampiro.

Su lengua paso por la sangre que estaba a milímetros de la herida, si, era un sabor metálico, pero también dulce le recordaba a los melocotones dulces suaves, un sabor que posiblemente podría hacerlo adicto. Ella por su parte sintió calor, no solo el de sus mejillas por la situación actual, mientras el deslizaba su lengua por el pequeño largo de la herida estala sentía arder, también como la carne comenzaba a cerrarse.

Apenas se separo de ella le miro a los ojos, aquella era una mirada que Roxan no supo descifrar, tampoco analizar puesto que un trozo de tela negra le había sido lanzado a la cara,sus amigos regresaba con ellos ya mejor vestidos y con sus armas de entrenamiento, lo mejor en esos momentos era mantenerse en silencio y regresar al C.G.

Leiftan había registrado cada milímetro de la habitación de Roxan era de allí donde había sentido la presencia mágica, pero su búsqueda fue en vano, no había nada ni un rastro nada. estaba por marcharse del lugar hasta que otra presencia comenzó a manifestarse, su semblante tenso mas, sus facciones solo para mirar sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Pregunto apenas la presencia se manifestó, la figura era traslucida, una sombra pero sabia perfectamente a quien le pertenecía.

-Sera mejor que te prepares.- le dijo.- él esta llegando.

-Se suponía para esos estabas tu, para impedir que llegara a estas tierras.- sus puños se apretaron al máximo haciendo que sus nudillos quedaran blancos por la presión.- ¿Acaso sabes hacer algo bien?

En simple respuesta consiguió un gruñido.

-Te estos alertando ¿no? Para esta noche ya estará mas cerca de este C.G. en tu lugar pensaría como hacer una coartada creíble para no ser reconocido, aunque el hombre aparenta ser ciego, ve mas que los demás.

El rubio solo dio un ligero asentimiento. Al salir de la habitación la manzana dorada resplandeció con pequeña debilidad.

De regreso en su habitación Leiftan estaba fuera de si, aunque mantenía al margen su aura demoníaca estaba en serios problema, si ese sujeto llegaba a reconocerlo todos sus planes iban directo a la ruina, y, definitivamente no era esa una opción, Miiko y los demás lo conocían de años atrás y no era mentira, la mentira radicaba en que manipulo sus mentes para hacerlo creer.

Estaba maldito por lo que hizo después de la creación de ese mundo, la muerte no era una opción y menos cuando ella por fin había regresado, solo un poco mas solo necesitaba un poco mas de tiempo... pero ese maldito sujeto estaba por arruinarlo.

Se obligo a mantener la calma y pensar...Ashkore no había logrado alejarlo, y matarlo no era una salida fácil, no cuando ese sujeto era uno de los últimos dragones vivos en esa tierra, tampoco era como si necesitara de su existencia, pero si podría poner a Leiftan en graves problemas. Sus manos apretaron ligeramente las perlas en sus trenzas mientras ella estuviera ahí a su lado nada podría salir mal.

La noche había caído para todos en Eel, Roxan había sido atendida por Ewelein al regresar al C.G. afortunadamente el accidente no fue nada grave y no iba a requerir mas que un poco de descanso en su brazo y no forzarse.

Pero para otra persona en esos momentos, tras poner el primer pie en esas tierras su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas, la sensación era parecida a la falta de aire a una altura demasiado considerada para provocar alucinaciones por la falta de oxigeno.

 _-¿Una espada?_

 _-No veo donde esta el problema... todos los de su raza son guerreros natos, no le veo problema alguno que tenga una._

 _-Si, tampoco le veo el problema a que sean guerreros magníficos pero... ¡SOLO TIENE TRES AÑOS! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa por la cabeza?!_

 _-Tampoco veo la necesidad de que te alteres de tal forma... si aprende desde..._

 _-¡No! No aprenderá, así que guarda eso hasta que sea una edad considerada._

 _-Estas exagerando como Aengel ya debería de aprender a usar sus alas, pero no le permites hacerlo._

 _-¡Mas te vale no llevarme la contraria Yue!_

Yue... si, ese era su nombre...

 _Notas finales:_

 _¿Quien es ese misterioso personaje? ¿Por que Leiftan no lo quiere cerca? sobre todo ¿Por que o que es aquella manzana dorada? todo se resolverá por partes en el próximo capitulo_

 _Espero que les gustara el capitulo n.n_

 _Dudas, preguntas, lo que sea todo es bienvenido._

 _hasta el próximo cap._


	7. Llamado ( Parte II)

Nevra daba vueltas sobre su cama, estaba inquieto, desde esa tarde que habían regresado al C.G se sentía extraño, si, era la primera vez que usaba ese método para curar a alguien, pero ue la primera fuera ella… admitía que desde la primera vez que observo esos ojos violeta quedo prendados de ellos, eran únicos, jamás había visto unos tan peculiares y hermosos, pero no solo era ese tono de ojos, sino que la dueña de aquella mirada, para él tenia algo inquietante, cautivador e inquietante… gran parte de ellos fue lo que le llevo a robarle ese beso aquella noche, y, posiblemente a desear un poco más.

Pero era el asunto de haber saboreado su sangre lo que lo tenia en ese estado, aunque se le prometió jamás intentar morderla para beber su sangre aquello fue por ayudarle a sanar una herida que le causo por accidente, algo que también lo tenia en mal estado porque no quiso lastimarla y menos por accidente, tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos mirando a la ventana cuando escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse. Lo primero que cruzo por su mente era que su hermana otra vez tenia problemas para dormir.

-¿Pasa algo Karenn?- pregunto, más la respuesta no fue recibida solo que la puerta se cerraba otra vez.

Karenn no tenia permitido entrar por las noches a su habitación y ella tampoco tenia la costumbre siempre se limitaba a hablarse desde la puerta pero esta vez no paso, era extraño pero no presto atención a aquel detalle solo hasta que el lado contrario de su cama se hundió.

-Karenn ¿Qué te…?- al girarse para encontrarse con su pequeña hermana, sintió el cuerpo helado, no, no era su hermana la que estaba en su cama.- ¡Roxan!- era aquella chica de ojos violeta en la cual estaba pensando. Era sin duda alguna increíble que él estuviera casi asustado por la intromisión de la chica en su habitación, tanto que en ese momento recordó un detalle… ¡Estaba desnudo! Apenas cubierto por una sabana.- Ro…¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería verte.- respondió, aunque la respuesta no lo tranquilizaba del todo, el vampiro trato de incorporarse tratando a su vez de jalar mas de la sabana para cubrirse.

-Es una extraña forma de vernos no lo crees.

-Pensé que mi presencia no te incomodaba.

-No lo haces, la mayor parte delas veces, pero ahora admito que me encuentro bastante incomodo con esto.

Ella se levanto de la cama.

Por unos segundos Nevra se relajo, imaginando que la chica se iría podría hablar con ella después de vestirse e irle a buscar a su habitación. Más nuevamente se vio sorprendido, Roxan se había sentado sobre le de manera rápida atrapando su cara con las manos y uniendo sus labios a los suyos…fue en automático sus labios correspondieron a aquel beso demandante por parte de la joven; olvidando aquel pequeño detalle del por que quería que se marchara de su habitación coloco sus manos alrededor de aquel pequeño cuerpo femenino para pegarlo mas al suyo.

Sus labios se separaron un par de centímetros, apenas unidos por un fino hilo de saliva, para él seguir unido a ese beso aunque la respiración se le cortara no era problema alguno, más la mujer junto a él era algo diferente. Sus miradas cargadas de deseo y excitación se encontraron.

-Nevra…

Escucho su nombre, pero no con la voz de ella era diferente ni siquiera ella había movido sus labios, su mirada seguía clavada en él.

-Nevra…

-Si…

 _ **¡CON UN CARAJO ABRE!**_

La voz que lo llamaba lo desperto de golpe, tenia la respiración algo entrecortada, miro a todos lados estaba solo, bueno no tanto shaitan estaba sentado frente a la puerta mientras esta era golpeada, pasando una mano por su frente y tras tomarse unos segundos para recordar donde estaba se levanto tomando la sabana para cubrirse e ir a abrir. Al abrir la puerta pudo encontrar a sus dos amigos con mala cara y despeinados, honestamente no tenia ni idea de que hora era.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios haces?- pregunto el Elfo, Valkyon enarco una ceja preguntando mentalmente si era necesario formular esa pregunta, y como si el comentario le llegara sacudió la cabeza.- olvídalo con solo verte ya se que hacías.

-¿Y que se supone que hacia?- les pregunto. Ezarel soltó un gruñido mientras las mejillas se le coloraban ligeramente, no era la primera vez que algo así pasaba, ya mas de una vez lo habían sorprendido con la reclutas de Absenta.

-Lo que hagas o con quien lo hagas…- Valkyon recalco aquello ultimo.- no es asunto nuestro, pero teniendo en cuenta que tu habitación esta en medio de la de nosotros y la hora que es, podrían bajar el volumen.

Nuevamente el frio se apoderaba de él, realmente ¿paso algo mas en ese sueño?

-Eh… yo…- no sabia que decir ni siquiera musitar un "lo siento" o explicar que no estaba con alguien en ese momento, pero no podía hacerlo.- ¿Celoso Ezarel?- lo mejor en ese momento era intentar cambiar el tema.

-Te lo advierto Nevra si estas otra vez con una chica de mi guardia yo…

El reclamo fue interrumpido por la llegada de uno de los miembros de Obsidiana llego un poco alterado, cosa que para los tres lideres no paso desapercibido, algo estaba pasando.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Valkyon inmediatamente.

-Señor… un… un dragón acaba de llegar a las puertas, demanda hablar con el líder de la guardia.

¿Dragón? Los tres habían escuchado bien ¡¿Un Dragón?! Motivos para mentir sobre algo así no existían. Intercambiando miradas rápidas los tres asintieron, Nevra cerro la puerta de su habitación para vestirse a prisa.

-Ve a por Miiko y Leiftan, diles que los tres estaremos en las puertas esperándole. - después de dar aquella indicación ambos fueron a alistarse a sus habitaciones.

En menos de dos minutos los tres jefes de guardia estaban en las puertas del C.G. y no paso mucho para que Miiko y Leiftan llegaran con ellos.

-¿De verdad? ¡Un dragón!

-Tal parece.- dijo Ezarel.- todos afuera están conmocionados y la noticia ya empieza a correrse aquí dentro muchos quieren salir para verlo con sus propios ojos.

-Alejar a los curiosos nos tomara tiempo que no debemos desperdiciar ahora.- aunque por dentro Leiftan hervía de rabia no debía desconcentrarse del encantamiento para cubrir su verdadera esencia, el maldito dragón se había adelantado a sus planes.

Apenas los cinco cruzaron las puertas ya podían ver la inmensa figura del dragón; la noche no podía competir ante sus escamas de negro profundo y dos perlas tan blancas que eran sus ojos no podían compararse a la luna, ver a un dragón vivo sin duda alguna era algo glorioso. En el instante que llegaron a él, el dragón bajo su mirada se sentía perturbado en ese lugar habían dos energías, una que lo llamaba y la otra que lo rechazaba, ambas conocidas para él.

-¿Quién es el líder de este cuartel?- su potente voz hizo vibrar la tierra, Miiko sintió que las piernas le temblaron.

-Soy yo, Miiko Primera princesa del reino de jade.- controlando el temblor de su voz respondió a la pregunta.- Es necesario saber del por que de su llegada a este lugar.

-Fui llamado.- le respondió,- El cristal.

Leiftan se contuvo a hacer una mueca, el Oraculo como aquella esencia magica. No solo había sido aquella presencia mágica, sino que también el Oraculo, debía admitirlo ambas juntas había hecho un buen trabajo, pero ahora lo importante era que no le reconociera. La figura de aquel Dragón comenzó a hacerse más pequeña hasta convertirse en un hombre, tan alto como valkyon o sino es que un poco más, su cabello negro hasta el nivel de los hombros, músculos bien formados y una tez morena, no parecía en nada a como los libros describían la forma humanoide que estos poseían. Miiko se obligó a cerrar la boca la cual tenía entre abierta con vergüenza esperando que nadie notara aquello, lo siguiente que noto fue su mirada plata opaca… el… era ciego.

-Usted fue llamado por el Cristal. - repitió la kitsune.- ¿Por qué?

-Es lo que deseo saber, desde hace un tiempo algo me ha estado perturbando y sabía que la repuesta la encontraría aquí, hace más de cien años que no tengo contacto alguno con el cristal y el ultimo líder que estaba a cargo era Yonuki kaze.

-Yonuki fue mi maestro. - haciendo una pausa la kitsune retomo la palabra. - murió hace algunos años.

-Es una pena… fe uno de mis mejores aprendices. - un pequeño silencio se instaló ni siquiera el soplar del viento podía escucharse, el hombre frente a ellos pareció posar su ciega mirada en alguien en especial, Leiftan sabía que esa mirada era especialmente para él, y aunque lo trato de disimular que no sabía que ocurría agradecía que Nevra estuviera un lado pues así no se sabía ciertamente a cuál de los dos miraba. - Lo lamento, pero de verdad necesito ir donde el cristal.

Sin esperar nada o siquiera escuchar la voz de la actual líder, él dragón se abrió paso su manera rápida de caminar sin tropezar a pesar de su ceguera les hacía creer que sus ojos eran realmente asi y que no estaba ciego, sabia e camino tomar, los otros se limitaron a seguirle ordenando a los demás permanecer tranquilos y a distancia.

Por otro lado en la sala del cristal haba otra persona, los ojos violeta de Roxan miraban fijamente al cristal mientras sostenía aquella manzana dorada entre sus manos, el brillo de oro parecía casi competir con el azul del cristal, para la joven sea lo que sea que sus ojos miraban era el entro de su universo ni siquiera el alboroto afuera de afuera podía llamar su atención. Sus labios se movían sin emitir sonido alguno, ella no actuaba de manera normal.

Un par de minutos más tarde, lo justo que el dragón tardo en llegar a la sala del cristal, sus pasos se detuvieron a la entrada de dicho lugar, quienes lo seguían también se detuvieron notando un leve resplandor dorado, a sus pies se encontraba una manzana dorada.

-Pensé que todas las manzanas doradas se desvanecieron en el festival. - Miiko se encogió de hombros ante las palabras de Ezarel, en esos momentos cualquier cosa carecía de explicación alguna.

Leiftan miro el fruto dorado emitía la misma esencia mágica que lo perturbaba… podría ser…

Por su parte el recién llegado tomo el fruto, sus ojos poco a poco comenzaron a recobrar un brillo más fuerte, un plata profundo e iluminado, los colores para él comenzaron a manifestarse, era como si de sus ojos comenzara a desprenderse un velo; pero no solo era para sus ojos, también para su memoria, imágenes fugaces le golpearon, la historia desde la creación de Eldarya le golpeo con fuerza, tanto que tuvo que sostenerse de una de las paredes.

-Kala…- rápidamente ingreso a la sala, ella, tal vez ella estaba en ese lugar y en todo ese tiempo.

-¡Roxan!

Otro nombre fue pronunciado, a los pies del cristal se encontraba un cuerpo en el suelo una joven de cabello marrón y tez clara… dos siluetas le adelantaron y se apresuraron por la chica inconsciente. Él dragón no supo que hacer esa chica le resultaba familiar.

Nevra levando un poco el cuerpo de Roxan en sus brazos, mientras Leiftan comprobaba sus signos vitales, para su alivio ella estaba bien, parecía que solo estaba durmiendo, pero encontrarla en ese lugar solo le hizo temer, el tiempo, el maldito tiempo se le agotaba.

-Ro…oye Ro me escuchas…- con ligeras palmadas en su mejilla la chica poco a poco comenzó a despertarse, sus ojos violetas les miraban con desconcierto.

-¿Qué me…?- intento preguntar.

-No lo sabemos. - Leiftan se apresuró a hablar. - cuando entramos te encontramos aquí.- ayudándole a ponerse de pie la chica solo se tomó de la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

-Nevra Leiftan yo no…

En un momento inesperado un fuerte golpe se escucho, el Lorialet que estaba frente a ella había desaparecido en menos de un parpadeo y ahora se encontraba casi fusionado con uno de los muros mientras que él dragón le miraba con una rabia infinita a la vez que sujetaba su cuello con fuerza.

-¡TU! ¡MALDITO BASTARDO!

-Yo…no…

Nadie podía moverse, todo paso tan rápido que reaccionar o saber cómo hacerlo parecía que se les había olvidado por completo, él dragón estaba dispuesto a matarlo en ese momento sin darle oportunidad de defenderse siquiera, y, sin dudarlo lo hubiese hecho cuando sintió que alguien trataba de hacer que lo soltara, sus orbes platas bañadas en furia observaron a quien le interrumpía; El agarre simplemente cedió por cuenta propia, esos ojos.

Esos orbes violetas que lo miraban desafiante como si no dudara en atacarlo de ser completamente necesario, esos ojos que pensó que jamás vería nuevamente, el siguiente movimiento que este hizo fue rodear el pequeño cuerpo femenino que se desconcertó ante aquello, era un abrazo, pero…¿Por qué?

-Erika…

En lo mas oscuro del bosque alguien observaba aquella situación la confusión no era para nada lo que había imaginado, ni siquiera estaba cerca a sus planes, pero... lo hecho, hecho estaba, el dragón estaba junto al cristal y su... niña...

La rabia se reflejo en sus ojos, ojos que reflejaban el día, que reflejaban lo profundo del océano oscuro y frió. Sus puños estaban cerrados tan fuerte que sus largas uñas habían perforado su carne lo suficiente para dejar que pequeños hilos escarlata surcaran por sus nudillos; La risa burlona de un segundo al igual que sus pesados pasos se hicieron presentes tras de aquella persona.

-¿Celosa? - pregunto, en simple respuesta recibió un gruñido.- lo tomare como un si, pero no lo culpo la niña tiene una cara bonita, por eso algunos se han prendado de la niña de ojos bonitos.

-¿Acaso me estas insultando?

-¿Insultarte? Para nada... solo digo lo que veo, el viejo tiene a la faelienne en sus brazos, en un abrazo protector que solo un padre puede darle a sus hijos y,,,

-¡Ella no es su hija!- El grito que aquella persona soltó hizo retumbar las paredes con un eco casi aterrador.- ¡No lo es y jamas lo sera, no lo pienso permitir!

-Y más te vale mantenerte alejada... Fausto.

Una tercera voz, esta vez en eco se manifestó en una espesa bruma negra donde solo dos luces esmeraldas, frías como la muerte misma le miraba fijamente, la mujer reconocida como fausto mantuvo un porte serio y altivo.

-No se de que hablas.

-Lo sabes muy bien Fausto, Ashkore, necesito que vengas a este lugar, y tu fausto... mantén vigilado a ese dragón.- aquellas fueron sus ordenes antes de desaparecer de la vista de aquellos dos.

-Te han dado la tarea mas fácil, mi querida bruja.- el sujeto de la mascara le miro con burla antes de despojarse de esta y adoptar su porte carente de emisiones.

-Podría ser, el problema mi querido Lance, es que no especifico a cual de los tres dragones debo de vigilar.

Lance enarco una ceja antes de colocarse la mascara y adoptar el alias de Ashkore nuevamente mientras se retiraba del lugar, por su parte Fausto miraba el agua de aquella fuente, su único modo de ver el mundo exterior al estar condenada a esa cueva desde que el daemon la encontró. Ante aquella escena que le revolvía el estomago dio un manotazo en el agua borrando esa imagen.

-Ustedes dos... me las pagaran.

La situación ya era de por si confusa para todos los presentes, Leiftan se había alejado apenas tuvo oportunidad cuando el recién llegado lo ataco, aunque no estaba lejos, mantenía su guardia alta ante la posibilidad de que su ataque fuera directo a la joven de ojos violeta, no solo él, Nevra parecía pensar en la misma táctica acercándose discretamente del lado contrario.

Roxan por otro lado, no sabia que hacer, el abrazo le resultaba tan familiar, que sintió un pellizco de nostalgia en el corazón, un abrazo protector, que le recordaba a una familia.

Aun así no debía dejarse engañar, no sabia quien era ese sujeto ni por que la tenia entre sus brazos, lo mas lógico era que le estaba confundiendo terriblemente. Poco a poco fue ella quien lo aparto, al mirar aquellos ojos plata, se contuvo a reprimir una sonrisa pero ¿Por que? Aun recordaba el ataque a Leiftan y su rostro solo se torno serio.

-Lo siento, pero me esta confundiendo.- rápidamente y por instinto fue a su espalda poniéndose entre el sujeto y Leiftan en caso de un posible nuevo ataque.- ¿Quien es usted y por que ha atacado a mi amigo?

-Erika...

-Yo no soy esa persona... así que por favor digame ¿Quien es usted?

-Maestro por favor disculpe pero ella...- el dragón hizo un ademan con la mano para interrumpirle.

-Yue Kaze, ese es mi nombre.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en los presentes que rápidamente se pusieron de rodillas incluido Leiftan quien para sus adentros era el máximo grado de humillación que podía hacerse a sí mismo, aun así y como estaban las cosas no podía revelarse, la única de pie fue la joven de cabellos castaños que no comprendía el gesto o si debía imitarlos.

-Yo... no entiendo

-Maestro...-interrumpio Miiko nuevamente.- ella es una faelienne, viene de la tierra y aun se esta adaptando a nosotros.

-Faeli... la tierra...- su mirada se poso en ambos chicos, por un lado la mujer que tenia un gran parecido a Erika y al que respondía al nombre de Leiftan, juntos... era como en el pasado nuevamente.

-Tu... ¿Quien eres?- la pregunta fue dirigida al Lorialet a quien seguia mirando con odio injustificado, Leiftan le miro confundido, casi temeroso pero tratando a su vez de mantener la calma.

-Mi nombre es Leiftan señor, soy parte de los Lorialet.

-Leiftan... ¿Quien te dio ese nombre?

-La luna señor, fui nombrado por la luna como es costumbre en mi pueblo.- Para el dragón la respuesta no le sorprendió, entre esa raza era normal que la misma luna nombrara a sus hijos al nacer, pero aun había algo... algo que de ese sujeto lo perturbaba y mucho, no solo por que se parecía a...

-¿Sabes a quien le pertenecía ese nombre? - su tono de voz era mas serio y frio.

-No, no lo se realmente, pero dígame ¿Que tiene de malo mi nombre?

-No es lo que tiene de malo, es de quien lo utilizo primero y lo que significo para todo Eldarya.

-¡Bueno ya basta! - El grito de la chica les hizo tragar duro a todos, Miiko rechino los dientes ante la insolencia de Roxan, pero claro, en ese momento ella era verdaderamente ignorante de lo que estaba pasando justo en ese instante y sobre quien era a quien el estaba gritando.- No entiendo por que debe ser atacado Leiftan solo por su nombre o por quien lo uso primero, eso no es un pecado.

-¡Roxan!- regaño Miiko.- se que no lo sabes pero el maestro Yue es el ultimo dragón de una dinastía real

-¡Y solo por eso debe atacar a Leiftan! - Altanera, intolerante a la injusticia... si ella no era Erika más que por el parecido físico juraria que tenia a su niña nuevamente frente a él.- ahora mismo díganos quien uso ese nombre y por que mi amigo debe ser castigado por eso.

-El primogénito de Dagon... el primer Daemon.

El ambiente de tensión aso a ser frio, helado y las respiraciones se cortaron, Roxan por instinto se giro a ver a Leiftan que parecia igual de sorprendido que todos, su nombre fue le del primer daemon.

-Aun que... si la luna te ha otorgado ese nombre, no tengo por que cuestionarte o recriminarte nada, es solo un nombre, pero a su vez para mi significa mucho.

-¿Maestro a que se refiere? - esta vez fue el elfo quien tomo la palabra, el dragón solo negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, el pasado que no debe traerse de egreso, me disculpo por mi reacción joven, pase tantos años sumido en la oscuridad que mi juicio se nublo por completo.

-Entiendo Maestro.- para sus adentros Leiftan hervía de rabia, sus poderes estaban en un punto alto que liberarlos seria suficiente para aniquilar a ese maldito que se atrevió a humillarlo, pero debía ser paciente, solo un poco más y pronto tomaría venganza de todos.

Pasadas las horas el dragón aun se sentía perturbado, ya no solo era la presencia de aquella joven idéntica a Erika con quien no habia tenido la oportunidad de profundizar una conversación, sino que también aquella esencia mágica tan conocida para él estaba en todas partes como el maana, pero a su vez... no estaba, sacudió la cabeza tal vez eran ideas suyas.

Esa mujer ya había muerto.

En los jardines, Leiftan permanecía tranquilo a pesarde haber sido agredido y humillado por el dragón tenia una farsa que mantener en pie aun que por dentro era una bomba de tiempo que podría detonar en cualquier segundo.

-Entonces... ¿Para que me has hecho venir?

Mientras el rubio permanecía sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol aparentemente leyendo tras de él se manifestó una sombra de ojos carmesí.

-Ninguno de los dos logro detener la llegada de Yue al C.G. - dijo de manera tranquila, muy tranquila que incluso aterraba.- ahora debemos estar un paso adelante de él si queremos que nuestros objetivos se cumplan.

-La bruja se encarga de vigilar lo cualquier cosa hará lo posible por despistarlo.- dijo Ashkore, Leiftan cerro su libro cambian su expresión tranquila a una seria.

-No confió del todo en Fausto y se que tu tampoco, que alguien sea sumamente discreto y le vigile, por ahora, necesito que hagas algo...¿Conoces la rosa de los vientos?

-Se que es una antigua leyenda de los dragones, una que se perdió hace bastante tiempo y que actualmente es una referencia para marcar las direcciones ya que...

-Ya que los dragones fueron amos y maestros del cielo.- le interrumpió, en simple respuesta Ashkore soltó un bufido.- pero no, eso no es la rosa de los vientos.

-¿Que es entonces? - Leiftan se puso de pie mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, ciertamente el daemon era una caja de sorpresas, su estado de animo era inestable cuando no estaba actuando ante los demás, su sonrisa fría, su expresión de orgullo no le decían nada bueno, al menos no para los de más para Lance, el daba completamente igual.

-No entrare en detalles, pero, si Yue pone sus manos en ello todos nuestros planes deberán agilizarse... que Ykhar y Chrome investiguen donde esta una vez con la información asegurate de encontrarla y ocultarla.

-Exactamente... ¿Que deberé encontrar? Sabes que no pienso ir a ciegas por una simple flor.

No es una flor Lance, es un arma Aengel . Tras la mascara Lance ensancho una sonrisa, ese tema le interesaba mucho.

-¿Que tipo de arma? Sin duda debe ser algo muy interesante si le tienes miedo. - Lieftan le acribillo con la mirada, sus orbes esmeralda brillaron con mas intensidad mientras sus ojos se tornaban negros. - Eso lo confirma.

-Yo no temo ante algo tan insignificante, esa arma es importante y punto, consigue la o habrá consecuencias.

Ashkore desapareció.

Efectivamente sabia que Leiftan no diría nada sobre esa supuesta "rosa de los vientos" y honestamente saber por que la quería lo intrigaba demasiado, cuando la tuviera en sus manos vería que tenia de especial.

El daemon no era el unico que pensaba en esa arma, Yue que aun trataba de asimilar todo miraba el basto mar por una de las ventanas de la sala del cristal, la presencia mágica que sentía a su lado habia pasado aun segundo plano, lo que le intrigaba era saber ¿Que estaba pasando en Eldarya? Sin duda haber estado aislado y ciego por mas años de los que pudiera contar no le fue de gran ayuda. Tampoco el Oraculo que lo había llamado le revelaba nada.

-Princesa...- llamo a la kitsune, Miiko hizo un gesto torciendo sus labios en evidente señal de que le incomodaba le llamaran por su titulo.

-Por favor digame Miiko, Maestro ¿Que necesita?

-La chica… hablame mas de ella.- pidió, la de orbes azules apenas asintió buscando las palabras correctas para comenzar.

-Su nombre es Roxan….Es humana, bueno en su mayoría lo es tiene un poco de sangre de hadas, llego aquí a través de un circulo de setas tambien le costo algo adaptarse a la guardia y a nuestras costumbres despues de entender que no podíamos sacrificar elementos para abrir un portal a la tierra para llevarla de regreso… no ostros… bueno, yo pedi que se le diera una pócima a base de agua de lete para que su familia humana la olvidara y…

Hiciste lo correcto- Dijo ininterrumpidamente, Miiko dio un respingo en su lugar ¿Escucho lo que cree que escucho?

-¿Eh? ¿Perdón?

-Aun que se el efecto que tendría esa pócima, hiciste lo correcto, esa joven no puede irse tiene una misión en este mundo.

-Maestro, eso lo sabemos es la elegida por el oraculo, pero no entiendo ¿Por que ella? ¿Que tiene de especial?

Yue miro nuevamente por la ventana, no sabia como respondele que su intuición se lo decía, tal vez así era fácil, pero no en realidad

-Cuando la rodee con mis brazos… pude darme cuenta de algo.- un silencio algo incomodo se instalo entre los dos, Miiko respiro profundo mientras el miraba.- su alma esta sujeta a una maldición.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 **Bueno por un lado quiero decirles que de aquí en adelante tal vez les parezca que esta historia no cuadra con ciertos datos en el juego y eso es por que de un cierto modo trato de no dar spoilers para quienes no van la día (que yo supongo tal vez me equivoque y que ya están muy spoleados con facebook y otras redes) en fin... por otro lado yo esta idea comencé a generarla desde que salio el capitulo 17 primero en .Fr si mal no recuerdo y todo esto es una idea completamente original sujeta a cambios de mi primera idea**

 **El misterioso "anciano" se descubre y es un dragón... ¿Linaje real? ¿que mas escondera este personaje? por otro lado la manzana intrigante y la bruja fausto y su aparente relación con Yue ademas es aliada de Leiftan y Ashkore**

 **Espero les gustara este capitulo.**

 **Dudas, preguntas, comentarios lo que sea todo es bienvenido n.n**

 **Hasta la proxima actualización**

 **sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**


End file.
